Operation Love: Engagement and Wedding
by MoonStarSky
Summary: The wheels of fate had finally turned. The awaited engagements and weddings of the 8 couples has finally come. Know each happy ending come true and the challenges they encountered before it come true... GiottoXfemTsuna GXfemHayato TakeshiXfemAsari KnucklesX femLambo LampoXfemRyohei KyoyaXChrome MukuroXfemAlaude DaemonXElena
1. How to make a person leave

**CHAPTER 1- How to make a person leave...**

Giotto's POV:

It's been a week since Xelia's wedding and at the same time it's also a week since Elena and Daemon got engaged. The two decided to have their wedding in three months time.

Well currently, I am signing all the paperworks because I know that G my ever faithful right hand man would once again call my beloved girlfriend Tsuna if I don't finish my paperworks.

Speaking of my girlfriend she's working as Tsuki today and has to attend photoshoot sessions. She said she'll be back for lunch.

While I was swivelling in my chair to look at the scenery outside, my office door opened and a distraught Mist Guardian of mine appeared.

"Giotto, I have a problem. Can you help me?"

"What's this about Daemon? It's rare for you to nervously prance in my office" I said.

Daemon then placed his hands on top of my desk and said these words.

"Giotto, seriously this is a big problem, Olivia, she came back here to visit",

Tsuna's POV:

I just visit the last photo shoot when suddenly I received a text from Laela.

'TSUNA-NEE , PLEASE IF YOU COME HOME PLEASE DRESS UP AS TSUKI. THIS IS A REQUEST FROM ALL OF US GIRLS'

That's weird, they mostly told me to change before going home so I can't attract attention. But oh well...maybe they have a change in their plans.

As I was on my way home driving the car, I received a call, this time it's from Hayate.

"Hime-sama where are you now?"

"Uh, I'm a few meters from the premises of the estate. Why?"

"We need you and please act as Tsuki when you come home okay. Bye", and the call ended.

Why do they need Tsuki today?

I arrived at the HQ doors in my Tsuki attire which consisted of a strapless light pink dress with shimmering jewels as a design and reaches to my knees. The bottom portion is designed with strips of flowing pink cloth. I also wore a 4 inch length silver heels and my hair was done in big waves of curls.

Waiting at the front doors are Laela and Rhea with worried expressions, they finally smiled when they saw me enter.

"So what's this all about?"

"Actually, we have a favour to ask of you" Rhea said.

"Please help us make that Olivia person leave the premises of this estate"

Giotto's POV:

Well here I am with all my Guardians in my office and right in front of us is Olivia...and she's the ex-girlfriend of Daemon. Well actually she's not just a girlfriend...she's his ex-fiancee. Daemon's grandparents chose her to be Daemon's future wife but Daemon declined and with the help of his parents the arrangement was nulled.

But anyway that doesn't meet that we are all happy to meet her. Let's just say that a certain Snow Guardian of mine is emitting bad vibes today.

"It's a good thing I decided to visit here...it's been a long time since we met Daemon", Olivia said.

"Yeah...why did you come here by the way?" Daemon said.

"Why, Daemon, don't you like to see me?" Olivia replied and pouted making Elena emit a more dreadful aura. "We loved each other you know"

"It's just that...do you have any reason to come here other than seeing me, and what do you mean by 'we love each other'?" Daemon asked.

"It's true we really did love each other. It's a shame that you didn't marry me a poor man you are", Olivia said once again. "Ah yes, I haven't met the Arceo yet, where are they anyway?"

"Well...", G said and the door opened.

Laela's POV:

Haha...so of course we want to make that Olivia leave this mansion so we searched in the internet for ways on how to annoy her...so she can leave. And of course Elena-nee and Daemon-nii will be happy again.

**1. Let Tsuki intimidate and annoy her**

Tsuna-nee is a really good actress you know.

Giotto's POV:

So as the door opened, my dear girlfriend entered dressed as Tsuki and slowly went to the direction of Olivia.

"Daemon-nii I didn't know your ex-girlfriend's head is shaped like a guava"

Did I just hear my sweet, caring, and gentle girlfriend say that?

"What did you say? I went to the doctor to fix my face you know, don't you know how much it costs to get me this face?" Olivia said.

"Then I'd say that this doctor really did a good job in turning your head into a guava. I must say her work is commendable"

Tsuna? What happened to your sweet side?

"Who are you anyway? Do you think your mightier and more beautiful than me? Then let me tell you I am Olivia Martinez, a daughter coming from a noble blood. And I am considered the most beautiful in the generation in our family"

After hearing that we all hid a snicker but Tsuna loudly laugh.

"Then I'll tell you this Lady Martinez, I am Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo, the Sky Protector of the Arceo and known as the Sky Princess of the Vongola. I am the heir of the Cielo Famiglia which comes from a long line of nobles. I am also known as Tsuki, the famous idol known to the world"

And after than Olivia was...speechless. I admit too, we are all speechless, I never thought Tsuna can act this good.

"Really...you are just bluffering and to let you know I am also an honor student in my school in Spain. Though I always am in the 10th place. But I'm still better compared to you"

"Then I'll tell you this too. I am the top student and president of the honor society in _Italia Alta Scuola Nazionale. _I am also the newly elected Student Council President of the school. To add to these things, I am also part of a lot of clubs, Art Club, Science Club, Math Club, and is invited to join in sport clubs but I declined seeing that I have no time"

"...", this is what Oliva said...not only her but also all of us. I never thought that my girlfriend is also as intelligent as I am. I'm so proud of her.

"Oh, yeah before I came here, the cooks told me that lunch is already served so let's all go", Tsuna said and finally left the room.

Laela's POV:

Yehey, first plan is a success. Then let's go over the others to ensure that she will really leave.

**2. Follow a few paces behind someone, spraying everything they touch with a can of Lysol**

Giotto's POV

While we were walking towards the dining room, Kyoya and Chrome were in the back of Olivia spraying Lysol to the places she touch and walked around.

"Is there a problem? Why are you spraying Lysol to everything I touch or walk upon?"

"Well, first of all we will introduce our positions. I am the Cloud Protector and she is my girlfriend and the Snow Protector. The reason we are spraying Lysol is because we found out that your body is infected with lots of bacteria and we don't want to dirty our beloved mansion so that is why we are taking the initiative to clean up", Kyoya said.

That must have been the longest speech he has given.

"We'll be taking our leave then seeing then we are already near the dining room. We don't need to worry we already readied exclusive dining items for you. We don't want to be infected" Chrome said.

Really everyone is getting weird today.

Laela's POV:

Yey, plan 2 is successful too. Now let's move to plan number. 3

**3. Reply to everything someone says with "that's what you think."**

Giotto's POV:

So we are now in the dining room just to find all the Arceo already seated at their respective places.

Tsuna is also dressed in her normal clothes and is happily chatting with the others.

"Hey, I'm the guest of honor right, shouldn't I be seated at the place beside the boss?" Olivia said.

"That's what you think", Takeshi said and started to dig in for lunch.

We were all shocked at first. I mean the happy-go-lucky and calm Takeshi to say those words?

So in order to make Olivia shut up, G moved sideways and gave her a space.

"Nee, nee say everyone am I beautiful?" Olivia said.

"That's what you think", Rhea replied.

This time it's Rhea? The sweet Sun Protector? I can't believe what's happening...

"Rhea, are you not feeling well?" Lampo asked.

"Nope, I'm okay. I feel very fine", Rhea answered.

"Then Giotto, can I ask you this question? Am I sexy?" Olivia asked. Is she flirting with me?

"That what's you think", a dark voice coming from beside me said and this time Tsuna is also emitting a dark aura.

"Then, G isn't vanilla more delicious than chocolate?"

"That's what you think", Laela replied.

"What's with you and 'that's what you think stuff? Are you making fun of me?"

"That's what you think"

Laela's POV:

We really made her mad at lunch and we are all so happy that all our plans are working. So on the next plan...

**4. Repeat the following conversation a dozen times: "Do you hear that?", "What?", "Never mind, it's gone now."**

Giotto's POV:

So after lunch, we went to the gardens as requested by Olivia. The Arceo are beside us looking at the whole place.

Hayate then clasped Olivia's shoulder and said.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Olivia replied.

"Never mind, it's gone now"

After a few minutes it's Laela who pat Olivia's shoulder again.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind, it's gone now"

And this thing continued for 9 more times during the next minutes and each Arceo take turns doing that.

This time it's Laela's turn again.

"Do you hear that?"

"I'm going to say this loud and clear...HEAR WHAT!" Olivia shouted.

Laela then shivered and began to tear up.

"EVERYONE...BAKA-OLIVIA IS BULLYING ME"

And that ended with Olivia almost getting toast by the members of the protective Arceo.

**5. Begin all your sentences with "ohh la la!**

"Ohh la la! What a very ugly creature", Laela said and pointed at Olivia.

"Why you..." Olivia said.

"Oh la la! She's getting angry", Takeshi said.

"Oh la la! Why would she be angry what Laela said was true", Tsuna said.

"Oh la la! That's right...anyway what should we do next? I'm getting bored" Hayate said.

"Oh la la! Why don't we play a game?" Rhea said.

"Guys, are you really sure you're all alright?" Knuckles said.

"Of course we are Knuckles-nii", Tsuna replied.

"At last you said a sentence properly", Olivia said.

"Oh la la! What do you mean by that? We are speaking properly", Chrome said.

"Oh la la! She is a complete herbivore for not understanding us", Kyoya said.

What the heck is going on in here?

**6. Repeat everything someone says, as a question**

"Giotto you had a very lovely garden", Olivia said.

"Giotto, do you have a very lovely garden?" Takeshi asked.

"Idiot don't follow me", Olivia said.

"Idiot, why are you following me?" Chrome said.

"Guys, why don't you rest for a while in the fountain?" I said.

"Don't tell me you're going to follow that again?"

"Thank you Giotto-nii we really need rest", Laela said and all the Arceo tagged along.

When they are two meters away...Olivia talked again.

"These roses of yours are really beautiful", Olivia said and from the distance we all heard Rhea said 'Are these roses of your beautiful?'

"SHUT UP!" Olivia said.

Then we heard another reply...'Shut Up?'

**7. Never break eye contact**

This time we went back inside the mansion and went to the Theatre room to watch some movies. I also invited the Arceo.

Minutes later they arrived bringing some food and drinks.

When the movie started, I noticed all the Arceo sitting at the back of Olivia and instead of their eyes at the movie they are on Olivia.

"What are you doing?" Olivia said. "I can't focus watching the movie"

"Why? We're only practicing our eye contact skills...we have a meeting tomorrow and we really need practice", Kyoya said.

This statement coming from Kyoya? Far as I know he's one of the people who masters his skills on eye contact already.

And this continued for the rest of the movie.

**8. Keep poking a person**

After the movie, we went to my office once again and along the way Rhea was continuously poking Olivia's side.

"What's your problem? You're annoying me the whole time" Olivia bursted.

"We just want to catch your attention, is there a problem about that?" Rhea said. "You're an old, meanie, bad, ugly, inhuman, ruthless, cruel, terrible, dreadful, and horrific person"

"What did you say?" Olivia said.

"Hey miss, are you sure you applied deodorant? It really smells", Hayate said and everyone laughed.

"You...brat wait till I get my hands on you", Olivia said.

"Everyone, stop this, Olivia, you have trespassed here enough we will be asking you to leave because we will be going somewhere after this", I said and Olivia gave the Arceo a glare and stomped all the way outside the mansion. "So...explain what you just did"

And the Arceo all looked at the ground and looked at my guilty girlfriend.

"Tsuna, as the boss of the Arceo please tell me what you just did"

"Well, we all planned to do things to annoy her so she can leave", Tsuna replied.

"And pray tell why are you doing that?"

"It's because..."

"Because?"

"It is because...Elena-nee is secretly suffering and if this continued then her flames...her flames would also get tainted...just like what happened to mine", Tsuna said and began to tear up.

I immediately hugged her and stroked her back.

"Tsuna...no one would get his/her flame tainted...don't worry about that"

"That's right Tsuna, don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine", Elena said. "Though I must admit I was angry and jealous at first however I had a lot of fun watching you do your schemes"

"We're so sorry then", Laela said.

"Nah...forget what happened...though I have a question, Tsuna are everything you said in your school life true?" G asked.

"Well...it's not really important isn't it...those are all true..."

"WHAT?" Another person with the same intelligence as Giotto?"


	2. Daemon and Elena's Wedding Story

**CHAPTER 2- Daemon and Elena's Wedding Story**

Elena's POV:

Finally, today starts the planning of my wedding and I promised myself that everything will be perfect.

Daemon and I decided for our wedding to have a theme of Country wedding. I specifically chose Tuscany as the location of our wedding. So now it's a month before the wedding and we are starting the preparations..heck we can even start preparing the day before the wedding and it will still be a perfect one...yup, that's the power of the Vongola Famiglia. The word 'impossible' is unknown to us.

So I made a checklist for the wedding preparations.

Bridal Gown

Suit

Photographer

Videographer

Live Music, Disco, Entertainers or bands (if needed)

Caterer (if needed)

Florist

Wedding Transport

Guest List/Invitations

Hair and Beauty Stylist

Bridesmaid Dresses

Wedding Cake

Shoes and Accessories

Wedding Lingerie

Venue Decoration/Chair Covers

Yup, that's the checklist right...I chose Chrome to be my maid-of-honor and Kyoya to be the bestman. Well if Mukuro becomes the bestman, Viole will have a rampage...she's the jealous type you know even if Mukuro is paired with his sister.

The color motif of our wedding is of course our flame colors- apricot and indigo.

So first in the list is the bridal gown...we especially let the best wedding gown designer in all of Europe which is affiliated with the Vongola make it using the finest cloths and lace.

"So, I want a gown with a floral white hue. It must be the exact replica of Kate Middleton's bridal gown and I want irises to be designed on the lace", that is what I said to the designers and of course it is assured that they will have an excellent job.

Well for the suit, of course it must be an Armani...and it' not really a problem. Being in the Vongola, you will have a whole wardrobe of expensive suits.

Well, the photographers and videographers are the ones always called in by the Vongola during events. So that is no problem.

So, the only problem left is the bridesmaid gowns, the cake design, the guest lists and invitations.

And that is what we did focus for the rest of the time before the wedding.

But I never expected that it would turn out...imperfectly but thank God for the others.

And you know the reason why? It's because Olivia invited herself...

The wedding itself was fantastic...it was as what I was expecting. Everything is in place and also it ended very well.

Now let us focus on the wedding vows.

"Elena, with this ring I thee wed. When I first came in the Vongola, I was scared of my decision because the first reason I came here is because to protect Giotto who saved me. When I met you for the first time during my introduction to the family, all those nervousness disappeared. I had never regretted my decision in following Giotto because with that I met you. Elena, thank you for everything and I promise to become a good husband and confidant", Daemon said and placed the golden band on my left ring finger.

"Daemon, with this ring I thee wed. There's no more words needed to say because I know you know how much I love you. Daemon, thank you for always there by my side protecting me and making me happy. I promise to become a wonderful wife and confidant to you", I said and slipped a similar ring on Daemon's ring finger.

"Ladies and Gentleman, with the power vested on me I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Daemon and Elena Rokudo. You may now kiss the bride", I heard the priest say and my husband kissed me on the lips and the audience gave a loud applause.

So let's now go to the reception. This is where...a lot of things happen. But once again I thank everyone for covering those.

So here it is...

First of all Olivia came with her date (who knows) even though we didn't send her an invitation.

And here's the bad thing, all the sitting arrangement are really planned and there are only enough for the people in the guest list.

"Excuse me, where can I sit?" Olivia said and I just widened my eyes. How dare she come here, she was never even invited.

"Miss, are you and your date in the guest list?" the coordinator said and got her list.

"I don't need an invitation, I am a close friend of the groom and I know the bride. Why can't I attend the reception?"

"But Miss, only people in this list can come inside. Without an invitation, we are really sorry but you can't enter"

"Don't you know who I freaking am? Noble blood is in this veins..." Olivia said and luckily Tsuna and Giotto arrived.

"Ms. Cynthia is something wrong?" Tsuna said.

"Yes, Lady Tsuna, someone here wants to attend the reception but her name is not in the list"

"What's her name then may I ask?" Giotto said.

"Olivia Martinez, and she brought someone with her", Cynthia said and Giotto and Tsuna looked at each other then looked at me.

"Don't worry Elena-nee, we'll fix this", Tsuna said.

"Ms. Cynthia, can you replace Tsuna and my name there with Olivia's and her partner's name?" Giotto said.

"But Sir, I can't do that what about you?" Cynthia said and once again Tsuna and Giotto looked at each other.

"We'll be patrolling and helping in the security and we're full already", Tsuna reasoned out. "Please welcome them inside then Ms. Cynthia"

With that Olivia and her partner went inside and sat at what is suppose to be Giotto and Tsuna's space.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me from behind and saw no other than Giotto and Tsuna.

"Don't worry Elena-nee we're not letting her ruin your day", Tsuna said and both she and Giotto went away to greet the guests.

During the time for the cutting of the cake, Laela and Knuckles where the one who placed the cake in front of us and before we can even cut it, Olivia went in front and stick her finger in the middle portion of the cake.

I was about to scream when Tsuna and Giotto called Laela and Knuckles and they once again entered with a second similar cake and this time they are really guarding it and Rhea is beside Olivia watching her.

Now that I remember it, Tsuna insisted to have extras in case of accidents. And I can't help but thank her...

Olivia then excused herself and went to the rest room. When she arrived she is already wearing a white cocktail dress and the other Guardians and Protectors began to notice it.

In wedding traditions, only the bride must wear white and absolutely no other person should wear white. This woman, really wants to wreck my wedding.

Mukuro and Viole began to walk to her direction and _accidentally_ spilled Laela's bowl full of chocolate syrup on Olivia's white dress.

"Oh my God my 20, 000 dollars dress", Olivia said and Mukuro got his wallet and gave Olivia 50 000 dollars.

"Here, sorry we really didn't see you", Mukuro said.

"Yeah, we thought that you are part of the tablecloth, you see the cloth of your dress looks like the one used on the tablecloth", Viole said and both continued to walk and got another bowl for Laela.

And because of that Olivia changed once again to her first dress which is colored green.

So the next part is to give the greetings to the newly married couple and Olivia proudly made her way to the podium to give her greetings.

Oh, no...whatever she's going to say...it's going to be bad.

"Mike test...mike test...oh yeah...a pleasant Good Afternoon to one and all, I'm Olivia Martinez, 22 years old proudly coming from Mexico..so first of all I came from a family of nobles...and you know I am the grooms...ex.."

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention for a moment, Tsuki wanted to give everyone a surprise song number", Chrome said and the audience attention shifted to Tsuna which is now dress up as Tsuki.

"A pleasant Good afternoon everyone, you see I am a very close friend to the couple that is why I made a song for them. I hop, Daemon and Elena you will like this", Tsuna said and the music started. Everyone forgot the existence of Olivia still in the podium and I can't help but laugh at her.

So Tsuna's song ended and I admit it's really beautiful... I never expected that she'll make a song for us. And before Olivia can have another turn the Guardians and Protectors immediately form a line to give their individual greetings.

Dejectedly, Olivia went back to her sit and just listen to the speeches.

Next part is the dance...Daemon and I went to the center floor to have our first dance as husband and wife. Minutes later, the other couples started to dance around us. I then found Olivia and her partner nearing our direction and suddenly she opened her bag and throw an open bottle of ketchup towards me.

The only thing in my mind is that, 'No, my dress is going to be ruined'.

A meter before me, the bottle was knocked out as if an invisible barrier is protecting Daemon and I. Well the two of us can't use our powers because it is Vongola tradition to seal it for the wedding day. I looked around and saw Mukuro giving me a thumbs up.

She threw other things such as soy sauce, jams, and other liquids but it just rebounds because of the barrier.

She must have gave up and the next thing she did is to go towards the Music/DJ area and told them to change the music from a slow and classical to a rock song.

Everyone then stopped dancing and whispers surrounded the area. I then saw Olivia smirking at me and eyeing me.

Minutes later, G and Hayate went up the stage and both held microphones.

"Attention everyone, we have a challenge for all of you. As suggested by both the Vongola Decimo and Sky Protector we will have a very interesting game. This game is called 'Statue Dance'. We as the right hands will explain the game. The rules are simple; every time the music is playing everyone must dance, if the music stops, everyone must freeze. Simple right", G said.

"But here's the Vongola twist, everyone invited here are affiliated and under the Vongola. If you don't dance, drum roll please (drum roll sound effects) you will be fired from your position. Simple as that", Hayate said and everyone fell into a deep silence.

"So that is why all of you must participate and groove", G said.

"Alright then, Statue Dance starts now"

And because their job lies in the game everyone really did their best that is why within the duration of ten minutes no one was out.

"Good job everyone, all of you can really dance well. And for your information, it was all a JOKE", Hayate said.

Silence once again came from the audience and all just laughed afterwards because they had a lot of fun.

"But, because everyone participated, we will be giving you a 3 days and 2 nights free trip to any country. Just give your entry to any Guardian and Protector. We will only accept your entries during the duration of the wedding. That's all have a great day", G said and after hearing that people started to write their entries on table napkins and place it on the box prepared by Arisa and Takeshi.

"Thank you everyone, we will be informing you about the date and details of your trip", Arisa said.

Really those two, the Giotto and Tsuna duo would never fail to impress me. But because of that Olivia's rock song scheme failed. Hahahaha...

Next is the garter tossing and bouquet tossing. Kyoya got the garter because of the reason that he must get it because he is the best man. When it was the time for the bouquet tossing, the girls all pushed Chrome to the center but Olivia forced herself to be at the front and pushes other people.

So here is what I did, I placed a half Snow Flame inside the bouquet. Here's the trick if you only use half of a flame it would do everything to find another half. Meaning it would look for another person who holds a Snow Flame...and that means it would surely go to Chrome.

What happened was really really funny. Well you know how shy Chrome can be right? Well she was pushed around by people wanting to get the bouquet...in times like these, positions can really be forgotten. The bouquet turned from side to side of the room and up and down, it's like a flying bouquet. And after a few minutes, the girls waiting to catch the bouquet got tired of running after it and gave up. What happened in the end is that the bouquet slowly went to Chrome's direction and settled on her hands. And there you have it.

After that, Olivia became really angry and did her last plan for ruining our wedding. She made herself drunk and began to terrorize the whole place.

Well, this is what she did. First of all she flipped her table, she broke all the glasswares, she poured drinks on the people she sees, and she try to kiss the waiters she meet.

This is complete disaster. What can I do, my wedding would really be ruined.

Suddenly I heard Tsuna say these words, _Tempo di Arresto_.

Then suddenly I felt like time is frozen, but that cannot happen right? But I can really feel it. Five minutes passed and the others and I are still in a frozen like state and I can hear sounds from Giotto and Tsuna...wait what?

Suddenly, time continued and when I looked again, everything was in place but there are no signs of Olivia nor her date. I look for Giotto and Tsuna and saw both of them smiling.

What just happen?

Well after that, everyone sent us to the airport and Daemon and I got ready for our honeymoon in Cuba, well they say reporters can't go there that is why it's safe for the two of us.

So well then, time to start my life as a married woman...

But how did everything Olivia messed up were put back to order?


	3. Kyoya and Chrome's Wedding

**CHAPTER 3- Kyoya and Chrome's Wedding**

Kyoya's POV:

Hn...so hello everyone. My name is Kyoya Aguerris and I am here to narrate my very wonderful wedding with my dear Chrome...but wait a minute...how can we have a wedding when I still haven't proposed to her?

Well...alright I'll tell you on how I proposed to her...it turned out well...not really at first though.

You know the personality of my beloved Chrome right? She's a very very very shy person, timid, quiet, and well she really don't look at details.

So I'll narrate to you what happened a month ago, because that is the time my proposal plan started.

I am currently talking with Daemon and Mukuro, Chrome's older brothers so I can ask her hand for marriage.

"Ooohh..so you finally have the guts to propose Skylark, of course we'll grant you permission. However you must let us join in your plan", Daemon said. Well I told them of course.

"You do know that Chrome never pays attention to details right? So if you plan to propose, you must prepare for a lot of choices", Mukuro said.

So here's plan number one, Buy 14 of her favorite flowers. Tie a piece of paper to each of them. Have each flower stem hold a letter spelling out 'will you marry me.' Give her the flowers one by one. Have the last flower, the 'e' flower, have the ring attached to it as well

So here is what happened.

Flashback:

_It was our date and we were walking near the bay, as we were under the light of the moon, I told her to stay still and close her eyes._

_ I then started my plan...well here's what's going to happen. I asked 13 boys to hold each flower while I am holding the fourteenth one. Well the moment, I told Chrome to open her eyes via a call, she hurriedly ran towards a nearby store. Oh that's right, she's afraid to be alone. But still, I can't give up. I told the first boy to approach her and give her the flower but the moment the boy went near her, she shrieked and ran away again. I also forgot, she's afraid to have contact with boys she don't know._

_ Well, plan one failed._

But I did not give up and made another plan, so time to start number 2, Spell out your proposal with rose petals or petals from her favorite flower. As she reads the proposal, get down on one knee and ask her to be your bride.

_Flashback:_

_ I led Chrome to the meadow where I already prepared my plan. Well, I asked help from her brothers and they are currently there assuring that everything is perfect. _

_ A few meters before the location, I placed a blindfold over her eyes so she can't see the surprise. As we arrive there I even saw Daemon and Mukuro bringing cameras and videocams to record my proposal._

_ So, I was really thinking that it will be perfect, but I think fates had other plans._

_ "Kyoya, can I take off my blindfold now?"Chrome asked and I replied a yes._

_ The moment she opened the blindfold a very strong gust of wind blew over the flower petals...and the arrangement was destroyed but I was thankful that Chrome was happy because of the raining flower petals. But still, my proposal was a failure._

So plan number 3, Freeze the ring in an ice cube and pop it into her glass of water while you're relaxing at home. She'll notice something in her glass and when she sees it, get down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage.

_Flashback:_

_ So I asked Giotto to make sure that no one will enter the Theatre room for that night and he nodded with a knowing smile._

_ Well no use hiding it from the Sky couple, Giotto would surely know everything with his Hyper Intuition and Tsuna gets premonitions about the future._

_ So I already prepared everything, most especially the frozen ice cube with a ring._

_ So as my lovely soon to be fiancée entered, I prepared her glass of water and made sure that the ice with the ring is placed inside._

_ After a whole hour of watching the movie, I began to get worried why she still didn't see the ring. Well she's still drinking water so maybe I'll just wait for a few hours. I waited for another hour but still, she still didn't notice it._

_ "Kyoya?" _

_ "Hn?"_

_ "I've been wondering"_

_ "Is something wrong Chrome?"_

_ "Is there an ice that never melts?"_

_ "Nope, all ice melts, even if you super freeze it"_

_ "Really? Then can you look at this?"_

_ "What's the matter?"_

_ "I've been trying to melt this ice, but whatever I do it never melts", Chrome said and showed me the ice which secretly had the ring inside._

_ I tried to light it with my flame, well it didn't melt, strange indeed. I even used a hammer and I borrowed Chrome's daggers but still nothing happened to it._

_ I then called Daemon and Mukuro after Chrome and I's movie night and I found out the reason._

_ "Well, you see Mukuro and I forgot to freeze it the night before so we told Giotto to do something to quickly freeze it", Daemon said and I cut the call._

_ So that's what happened. No wonder the ice can't melt. Giotto used the Zero Point Breakthrough to freeze the ring and no matter what you do it will never melt unless you expose it to the eight flames._

Plan number 4, Buy fortune cookies and remove the fortunes from them with a pair of tweezers. Replace the fortunes with notes asking her to marry you. You can set it up with a Chinese restaurant to bring them to you after a nice romantic dinner or have them delivered with your take out.

_Flashback:_

_ So because I don't want anyone to disturb us, I ordered a dozen cookies for a take out. I specially informed the bakers, to place the notes I gave to them inside the cookies. And I literally mean inside the cookies, I don't want the paper to stick out from the cookie and risk the chance of Chrome seeing it._

_ So as I was preparing the drinks, I told Chrome that all the fortune cookies are hers so she must eat everything. Before I came back, someone called me and it's from a captain stating his reports about the current mission and asking some questions about other things. It took 15 minutes for the call to end._

_ So as I went back inside, I saw Chrome eating the last fortune cookie and ate it in one bite..._

_ "Chrome...uh did you ate the other cookies the same way?" I asked and I was awarded with a nod._

_ "Didn't you see something or feel something while you are eating it?"_

_ "Well, I do feel something but I just disregarded the idea. It's not dangerous though is it?" Chrome asked me._

_ I facepalmed my self. Yup, I forgot to remember, this is the first time Chrome ate any fortune cookie._

_ "Don't worry Chrome you just ate some papers", I said._

So plan number 5, and I hope this will be successful, Give her three long-stemmed roses and tell her that one represents the past, one represents the present, and one represents your future. Have the ring tied to the last rose and then get down on one knee and propose.

I decided to choose a way that is direct to the point and really grabs her whole attention.

Flashback:

I brought Chrome to a Japanese temple in Italy, which Giotto specifically made for Viole, Arisa, Takeshi, and I. It really is beautiful and the landscape is very much like gorgeous temples.

As Chrome and I are walking in the temple garden, I plucked 3 tall roses from a rosebush.

"Chrome, do you what these three roses means?"

Chrome awarded me with a blush and a shy shrug.

"Well, this one, represents the past"I said and offered it to her. "This one, represents the present"

"And what about the last one?" Chrome said and eyed the remaining rose still in my hand.

I knelt down and got the box from my pocket and opened it revealing a ring with a big topaz gem with diamonds around it.

"The last one represents the future, which I want to be part of. Chrome Rokudo, we've been together for some years now and I know that I can never love anyone as what I have felt for you. Will you marry me and make me happy?"

And with that I was awarded with a teary smile and a loud YES.

I slipped the ring in her finger and we all hugged.

Minutes later party poopers filled the area and the others appeared.

"Glad that it finally worked", Daemon said and just gave him a smile and kissed my fiancée in front of everyone.

And so I am going to narrate our wedding. Chrome and I chose an oriental style wedding but chose the traditional wedding ceremony. The reception however will be held in the temple.

And so Chrome chose my sister to be the maid of honor and I chose her brother to be my best man. So Mukuro and Viole are our maid of honor and bestman, the others of course are the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

So let us focus on the wedding vows.

"Chrome, with this ring I thee wed. Thank you for teaching me how to love and also for loving me. I never thought that I would be a married man, but if that means that I will have you as my wife then that would be okay. I love you so so much", I said and slipped the wedding ring in her left ring finger.

"Kyoya, with this ring I thee wed. I must admit when I first met you I was dead afraid of you", Chrome said and everyone laughed. "But I began to slowly know you and discovered that you are a good person, someone that would protect everything that he cares for. Thank you for being with me for all these years. Thank you for loving me and for giving me courage. I love you", Chrome said and slipped the wedding ring on my finger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen with the power vested in me I pronounce you as husband and wife. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya and Chrome Aguerris. You may now kiss..."

And before the priest can finish I hurriedly kissed my wife. She's really so beautiful that I can't wait. Everyone just laughed and loudly clapped in congratulations.

So let's now go to the reception, so Mukuro got the garter and that is why everyone is pushing Viole to the bouquet tossing.

Chrome then tossed the flower and then everyone parted like a wave and it landed on Viole's hand.

It turns out that the other Guardians and Protectors pleaded the others to do that.

And so after everything, Chrome and I prepared to go to our honeymoon in China. Well, that's because I also need to do something there and Chrome just agreed to have our honeymoon there.

So, here I am already a married man and I promise to protect my wife from any danger.


	4. Elena's Pregnant

**CHAPTER 4- Elena's Pregnant...**

Daemon's POV:

Now it is my time to narrate things...and so after our wedding yeah we had our honeymoon in Cuba for 2 weeks and yeah as always we had a tour around the place and brought souvenirs.

Four months after our wedding, Kyoya asked Mukuro and I for Chrome's hand and we approved. Of course if we don't our darling sweet little sister would have a rampage.

And now it's been a month since Kyoya and Chrome's marriage and they just arrived from their honeymoon in China.

And at last everyone is once again present inside the Vongola Headquarters and the only difference is that two couples are already married and one is nearly going to be engaged. (I'm so proud of my little brother)

So here we are currently eating a normal breakfast...as we all thought.

Apparently someone is busy toying with the food on her plate.

"Elena, dear is something wrong?"

"I don't feel eating Daemon", Elena said and then hurriedly stood up and went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes she came back wiping her mouth and when she went to the table she hurriedly ate everything on the plate and asked for seconds.

"I thought you don't want to eat?" I asked my wife who was now happily eating.

"Who told you that? Don't you want me to eat Daemon? How could you!" my wife said and began to tear up.

"Don't cry Elena, don't cry. Ah...if you want I'll tell the cooks to bake your favorite apple pie", I said.

"APPLE PIE? I hate apples...I've been telling you that Daemon-bear how could you forget?" Elena said and began to laugh.

"Uh..Elena-nee well you told us that you love apples and everything that has apples", Tsuna said.

"I did? Really? But I don't like apples, I want a pie made from cheese and MORE CHEESE", Elena said and immediately called for a cook to bake her a Cheese pie, if there is something like that.

Everyone then had a weird look on their faces and looked at me for explanations.

"So everyone do you want to share my pie? On second thought, I DON'T WANT TO", Elena said and continued to laugh.

"Something is definitely wrong with Elena-nee", I heard Laela said to the others.

After a few minutes, the cook arrived and brought the Cheese Pie which Elena happily ate.

"Daemon, honey bear can we go shopping today? I really really really want to buy more clothes", Elena said and lovingly clutched my poor arm that is getting numb.

"Ugh...Elena dear you do know that I have to meet some of my fri...", I said and Elena then cried.

"I knew it you want a divorce don't you? Don't you love me anymore Daemon? Do you want to be with that Olivia?" Elena said and ran out of the room.

After that I felt everyone's stare on me...

"So any explanations why that happened?" G said and gave me an amused look.

"She's worse than her period days", Takeshi said.

"And I thought her period is due next week?" Laela said.

"Ugh...pre-menstruation mood disorder?" Hayate suggested.

"Maybe she's just hyper today, are you sure you didn't gave her lots of sweets?" Knuckles said.

"Must be tough dealing when she's in the time of the month", Kyoya said.

"But Elena-nee on her period week is someone who rampages around. This one has a problem on her emotions", Rhea said.

"Then maybe her system decided to change her mood during period", Arisa said.

"But...that's impossible Arisa", Takeshi said and Arisa glared at her and slapped him in the face. Ah yeah, it's Arisa's and Chrome's time of the month now so better not make them angry.

"Maybe she wants to annoy you brother...you didn't do anything to her right?" my darling little sister said. Chrome in her period mood always defends women no matter what.

"Then let's spy on her then to know her condition", Lampo lazily said.

Everyone then looked at Lampo.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

"For once, that's a good suggestion you have", I said and everyone on us went to look for my wife.

So we found her on the gardens happily cutting some flowers. With us guys fearing women with mood disorders, Tsuna went to talk to Elena.

"Tsuna dear, your here, as always you look so cute and gorgeous", Elena said and placed a flower crown on Tsuna's head.

"Elena-nee can I ask you a question?" Tsuna said. "Did you eat sweets this morning?"

"Nope, why is that Tsuna-chan? Ah, yes do you happen to know where my dear husband is? I WILL CASTRATE HIM FOR NOT WEEDING MY GARDEN. DID YOU SEE THAT? THERE'S A SINGLE WEED THERE...A SINGLE WEED" Elena said and Tsuna looked at our direction

"I'll do it for Daemon-nii then Elena-nee but can I accompany you for the rest of the day?" Tsuna said and Elena nodded and hugged Tsuna then they went somewhere.

"Hime-sama is really good in doing that things", Hayate said. "As expected from her"

"And to think you are the right hand woman, you should always be by her side", G said.

"And to think you're the right hand man why are you not with Giotto?" Hayate said and we looked all over the place.

Giotto's really not here...but he was just with us.

Then we heard a familiar shriek from Elena then went nearer to her location and saw Tsuna and Giotto together with Elena between them.

"You know, I am really really really looking forward for the day of your wedding. Tsuna, promise that you will make me plan your wedding okay?" Elena said and Tsuna just nodded.

"Then I'll be going then Elena-nee", Giotto said but Elena stopped him.

"No, no, you and Tsuna must accompany me while shopping. THE MINUTE I SEE THAT HUSBAND OF MINE, I'LL KILL WOULD LEAVE HIS WIFE ALL ALONE AND DEFENCELESS" Elena said.

Defenceless? A woman with a case full of sharp daggers is defenceless?

And so they made their way to the department store and we also followed them.

Well everything was normal; Elena is looking for dresses and also suggests some for Tsuna but always asks for Giotto's opinion if he likes Tsuna's dress.

Afterwards they went to a cafe and ordered some cakes. In Elena's case well...let' just say that all people of the store looked at her.

Who would ever think that a person can finish a two layer carrot cake...? (Which she really hated originally) by herself?

And she really did though. She finished the whole cake...my dear Elena what's happening to you?

After that they made their way back home and so did we.

But what luck I have...when we got out from our cars Elena spotted me even from afar and waved at me.

"Daemon, where have you been I've been looking for you?" Elena said and lovingly hugged me. I thought she was going to castrate or kill me?

"Ah, the others and I just went around town. Right guys?" I said and the others nodded.

"Well, that's great to know...BUT YOU BETTER DIDN'T SEE OLIVIA..." Elena said and forcefully clutched my collar.

"Of course not dear", I said and Elena then smiled.

"Then, come on let's go inside", Elena said and we just followed.

Giotto and Tsuna approached me and gave me a smile one that says 'we know something you don't know'.

"Actually, we already know why Elena-nee is like that", Tsuna said.

"But I think it's better if we wait for a week to know if what we think is correct", Giotto said.

"Then we're going back to work", both said and happily chatted while holding hands and went away.

After one whole week, the whole mansion heard a scream coming from mine and Elena's room. Well the time when we were engaged, Giotto joined both our rooms.

"Is something wrong Elena dear?" I said and everyone also went to our room with a smiling Giotto and Tsuna who went near Elena and said Congratulations.

Elena then went near me and in her hand is a small stick with two red lines.

"I was supposed to have my period this week but it never happened. I remember Tsuna and Giotto suggesting this item to me. And when I found the result I was really shock. Daemon, these stick tells that it's positive. Daemon I'M PREGNANT", Elena said and I froze.

I heard everyone patting me and saying CONGRATULATIONS and the girls are crowding around Elena asking for details.

And then when I come back from my senses I carried my wife and twirled her all around. Everyone just laughed.

"HOOOOOO...I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER" I shouted and everyone just laughed harder.

And that's how the Vongola Tenth Generation had a coming new member of the family.

"Good luck Daemon", Giotto said and patted me.

"For what?"

"Man, I hope you stay alive for the next 8 months", G said.

"Condolences man", Takeshi said.

"Don' worry I'll heal you if something goes wrong", Knuckles said.

"You can call me anytime", Lampo said.

"No need to call me...I'll be busy too", Kyoya said.

"Good luck on what, and why are you telling me these?" I said.

"Dear brother, good luck on Elena's MOOD SWINGS", Mukuro said.

OH MY GOD! I'M DOOMED.


	5. Mukuro and Viole's Wedding

**CHAPTER 5-Mukuro and Viole's Wedding**

Mukuro's POV:

Hello everyone, it's now my time to shine...so for today I will be telling you all about the things that happened before, during, and after my fabulous...and...cultural wedding with my beloved Viole.

But anyway, my beloved sister-in-law is now currently 3 months pregnant and I feel so sorry for my older brother. But anyway that's another story, let's focus on my story.

So of course, the first thing to do is to propose for her hand in marriage and I did the traditional way of course.

Flashback:

This time Elena is still 1 month and a half pregnant and my plan of proposing to Viole is still on its way.

So I plan to propose to her in a romantic way, and so I ask for the others help to have a picnic on the gardens and kept this a secret from my soon to be fiancée.

Everything was set, the foods made by Giotto and Tsuna are already set, the lights are also incredible and the atmosphere is already perfect. The only thing remaining is for me to bring Viole there.

"Mukuro, are you and the others hiding something from me for the past few days?" Viole said and I just smiled at her. Hope that works.

"Of course not", I said.

"Really? " Viole said and looked at me.

"Well..." I said.

"Mukuro..." Viole said.

"Don't worry it's nothing special", I said and continued to lead her to the place.

"Mukuro...why aren't we joining the others for dinner?"

"Because, we'll have a picnic"

"Then why aren't the others there?"

"Because I want it to be exclusive for the two of us"

"...I'm going back"

"Wait Viole, come on...I really did prepare for the picnic you know"

"Alright then...it better be fun"

And we arrived at the destination, Viole's eyes widened a few millimetres when she saw the setting. Well, who wouldn't be surprise of a romantic dinner/picnic?

So for 15 minutes we ate the food silently.

"Mukuro...can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You're planning something right?"

"..."

"So you are...do you want to ask me something?"

"Well..."

"NO..."

"WHAT?"

"Whatever it is my answer is a NO"

"But Viole..."

"I really have a feeling you're going to propose"

"You knew?"

"Judging from your action I think I'm right"

"Viole...please reconsider..."

"And why should I?"

"Because...I want us to be married"

"And why?"

"Because I want to"

"And what can I get with being married?"

"..."

"See...I'm going then"

"Viole...I'll do anything to make you say YES?"

"Really?"

"Uh huh, so what do you want me to do?"

"Meet my parents..."

"WHAT?"

"I won't say yes if they don't approve of you"

And that's what happened the next day I was dragged to the Aguerris household to meet Viole's parents. The night before Kyoya helped me with some tips and the most important is, to show good manners and right conduct.

The Aguerris household is designed like a traditional Japanese Mansion and the area is really big. I was told to wait in the Living Room while Viole went to greet her parents.

Well before I entered the house as told by Kyoya I must remove my shoes and go inside with my socks.

As I was waiting inside nervous about meeting Viole's parents, I was remembering everything that Kyoya drilled on my head.

The moment Viole arrived with her parents I got on my knees on the tatami mat and bow down. Well because they have high positions I bow down longer.

"Oh so you are Viole's boyfriend. Nice to meet you", Viole's father said.

"Nice to meet you too Sir, I am Mukuro Rokudo", I said and bowed my head. Well Kyoya said that handshakes are uncommon to them so I'll have to bow down to show gratitude.

"Nice to meet you too young man, so what about we eat lunch I'm sure you're hungry from the trip", Viole's mother said and they led me to a traditional dining room. One with low tables and I have to sit seiza style.

Minutes later the food was served and before the meal I said 'Itadakimasu' because Kyoya said that it is a must in their household.

Well then let's skip lunch; let's go to the interrogation part. I'm not wondering why both siblings are so good at torture...I mean interrogating people.

"Oh, so Mukuro right, I heard you and Kyoya are close friends", Mr. Aguerris said.

"Yes, Sir we are", I replied.

"Then what position are you in the Vongola?" Mrs. Aguerris asked.

"I'm known as the Mist Protector of the Arceo Maam", I replied and they gasped.

"Oh, that's good. It's perfect that a Protector will be partnered to a Guardian, you're lucky Viole", Mr. Aguerris said. "Then I presume young Giotto already approve"

"Yes, Sir he did", I replied.

"Viole dear, I think the maids want to see you in the gardens", Mrs. Aguerris said and Viole left the room.

"Well then, I presume you are here to ask for my young girl's hand in marriage", Mr. Aguerris said.

"Yes Sir I am. And I ask that you give me your permission", I replied.

"Oh, we will, we will if we find you deserving" Mrs. Aguerris said. "And to know that, we will do this, we will ask you questions about Viole and you must get it all correctly. If not then Goodbye"

"So do you accept the challenge young man?" Mr. Aguerris said.

"Yes Sir"

And the game begins.

"Alright, number 1. What is Viole's full name?"

"Viole Hibari Aguerris"

"Very good, what is Viole's favorite color?

"Purple"

"Correct, what is Viole's favorite phrase?"

"Kamikurosu"

"Oh so you know that, next question when is Viole's Birthday?"

"July 6"

"Zodiac sign?"

"Cancer"

Thank God that I read Viole's diary. Kufufufufu

"Favorite food?"

"Japanese Tempura"

"Uh...what is Viole's height?"

"172 cm"

"In feet?"

"About 5 feet and 8 inches"

"You're good huh"

"Thank you Sir...I really want your permission"

"Alright then this is the second to the last question, what is Viole's vital statistics?"

"36-24-36"

"How did you know? What did you do?"

"Rest assured Sir, I didn't do anything"

"Alright last question, why do you want to marry my daughter...answer in one sentence"

"Because she captured my heart and soul, and I have loved her ever since"

"Alright, then...guess we can't do anything anymore" Mr. Aguerris said.

"But your answer is really so sweet young man" Mrs. Aguerris said.

"You have our permission to marry Viole. Now go, I'm sure she's already waiting for you" Mr. Aguerris said and I hurriedly bowed down before leaving.

I went to the gardens and saw my girlfriend standing alone the flower fields.

"Then do you want to ask me something?" Viole said and looked at me.

I gave her a smile and knelt before her.

"I did what you told me Viole Aguerris and I won't accept no as an answer. Please accept my proposal and give me the answer that I had wanted for so long. Viole, will you make me the happiest person and marry me?" I said and presented the engagement ring safely tucked inside the box.

"YES", she replied.

"Huh?"

"I said YES okay, now won't you slip that ring on my finger...if you won't then I'll..." before she can finish her sentence I kissed her on the lips and slowly placed the ring on her finger.

"What will you do?" I asked and my fiancée blushed.

And so a month later, we finally got married in the temple that Giotto made for Viole and the others. And as I said, we had a cultural wedding, one of Japanese tradition. We made Rhea and Lampo as the maid-of-honor and bestman

And now let us focus on our vows ...and though Viole don't want it I really insisted..

"Viole, with this ring I thee wed. Thank you very much for becoming a wonderful part of my life. I promise that I will be a husband that you can be proud of. I love you", and with that I slipped the wedding band on her finger.

"Mukuro, with this ring I thee wed. I...I really am not good with words but I promise that I'll be someone you can rely on and be proud of as a wife...I love you also so wipe that grin on your face", Viole said and everyone laughed and she slipped the ring on my finger.

And so let's skip towards the reception and here is what happened in the garter and bouquet tossing.

When I tossed the garter, something funny happened, for impossible reasons it slipped on the fingers of both Lampo and Knuckles and so I told them to play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide the lucky man.

And another funny thing happened for 5 minutes they always come up with the similar signs and so we gave up and announced that both of them will be the lucky boys.

Because there are two, Viole got another similar garter and gave it to Knuckles.

For the bouquet tossing ceremony Laela and Rhea stick really close to each other and did everything to catch the bouquet...together.

And surprisingly they did...so of course they are partnered with their respective boyfriend and for the first time in Vongola History two couples caught the garter and bouquet.

And so after the celebration we made our way to our honeymoon in France because Viole insisted to go there...her father is French while her mother is Japanese.

And so my married life with my beautiful wife started.


	6. Double Wedding

**CHAPTER 7- Double Wedding**

Tsuna's POV:

Half of the year passed and the Vongola Mansion is...well hearing a crying baby in the middle of the night is already normal. We have to get use to it because we'll need it in the near future.

In the first months, Daemon and Elena are barely getting sleep due to the constant crying of their little baby boy. I'm glad though that they are getting enough sleep for the last 3 months.

So let's move to Chrome, well now, she's 7 months pregnant. Three months ago we found out that she and Kyoya are expecting a baby boy...and they decided that it's name is going to be Kou Aguerris.

And we have another big upcoming celebration, the wedding of not only one couple but two...this is the second time in Vongola History that a double wedding was done, and we were really surprised that it was done by their counterparts.

Four hundred years ago the first ever double wedding was celebrated by Prece with Midori, and Fresco with Hikari. In the present, it's going to be the double wedding of Knuckles with Laela, and Lampo with Rhea.

And of course, we'll have to present to you how the guys proposed to their respective girl.

Actually, the double wedding was never expected, but what would you expect from long time bestfriends more like sisters. The engagements are done separately with only one week interval.

So first of all is the proposal of Lampo to Rhea...

_Flashback:_

_ "Guys, can I ask you to help me with something?" Lampo told all of us except Rhea and Laela who were at that time going to the spa._

_ "Ask away Lampo", Giotto said._

_ "Well, Knuckles you know about this already because I asked for your permission just yesterday. Everyone, actually I want to propose to Rhea 6 days from now, can you help me?"_

_ Shrieks from the girls erupted and the boys smiled and congratulated Lampo._

_ "Well, I guess, we'll have another couple now", Arisa said._

_ "Four more remaining people to get married or engaged" Daemon said._

_ And once again, the Vongola will be preparing for another upcoming wedding proposal._

_ And so here was the plan, each of us will be wearing a shirt with a corresponding letter. There will be fourteen of us with a baby. Lampo will of course be wearing something formal...And do you know a phrase with fourteen letters for a proposal? Yes, our shirts will spell this phrase_

_ WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

_ Giotto got the W, I got the letter I, G and Hayate got the L, Takeshi got the Y, Arisa got the O, Knuckles got the U, Laela got the M, Kyoya got the A, Chrome and Mukuro got the R, Viole got the Y, Daemon got the M, Elena got the E, and lastly the baby Daelan got the ? (question mark symbol)._

_So on the proposal day, we all gathered inside the Theatre Room because Lampo has something to show before the proposal._

_The room was pitch black and when Rhea entered, the video presentation made by Lampo began to play._

_It showed their moments together during dates and gatherings, after the presentation we individually appeared and the lights turned on._

_"Rhea I've been wanting to ask you something and I guess this is the right time to ask this", Lampo said and gestured Rhea to look at our direction._

_After Elena and Daelan went in their places Rhea gasped and cried when she finally realized the message._

_"So what's it going to be?" Lampo asked and a crying Rhea hugged him._

_"Of course I will, YES I WILL" Rhea answered._

_Once again the Vongola will be busy with another wedding._

And so that's what happened during Lampo's proposal, a week later it was Knuckles' turn...

_Flashback:_

_ "Actually I also want to ask for your help everyone", Knuckles said and Lampo and Rhea gave a smile._

_ "What are you going to ask Knuckles?" Laela asked and Rhea then tapped Laela's shoulder._

_ "Laela, you know Nii-san gave me two tickets to the Acrobatic Show in town, why don't we go there?"_

_ "REALLY? Let's go then. Goodbye everyone", Laela said with Rhea in tow._

_ "Knuckles don't tell me..." Giotto said._

_ "Yes, everyone I was planning to propose to Laela in 3 days time", Knuckles said._

_ "Yehey, the fifth couple is finally going to be engaged", Mukuro said._

_ "So what is your plan for the proposal?" Viole asked and Knuckles explained it...and the proposal will be done in the middle of a very simple game._

_ After three days, we all gathered at the meeting room for a meeting with allied families. We all decided to put the plan into action after the meeting._

_ "That was tiring" Chrome said._

_ "Yup, it was", Kyoya said._

_ "Why don't we play a game everyone?" Arisa said._

_ "Yeah, so we can have fun", Hayate said._

_ And we started the game of...HANGMAN._

_ And so here are the mechanics, the partners for each round will be chosen using the spin the bottle technique, the person pointed with the cap of the bottle will the one answering the phrase of the person pointed with the bottom of the bottle._

_ So with the first spin, the one answering will be Takeshi and the phrase belongs to Hayate._

_ Hayate's topic is about Endangered species (scientific name)_

_ "What is that Hayate?" Takeshi said and sheepishly smiled. _

_ "That is why you'll have to state some letters to got the phrase, idiot", Hayate said._

_ But in the end, Takeshi lost and the answer is 'Gorilla beringei graueri_' or Eastern Gorilla.

_"As expected from you to give a phrase that no one can even understand", G said._

_ "Shut up, it was a good one right Ouji-sama, Hime-sama?" Hayate asked and looked at us._

_ "...Yeah it was...a very unique phrase", Giotto said and I merely nodded._

_ The next partner is Elena and Kyoya... Elena will be the one to guess the phrase. Kyoya's phrase has a topic of 'Discipline'._

_ And finally in the end Elena won the round with her guessing the phrase, 'Tidy up your uniforms'._

_ And so for the third round which I planned as the last, it was Knuckles and Laela. Well...I asked Giotto to use a little wind controlling power so that the bottle will really end up to the two people._

_ "Alright, so Knuckles, what's the topic?" Laela asked._

_ "The topic is about Couples", Knuckles answered._

_ And after a few minutes of telling letters, the answer was finally revealed in front of Laela's eyes._

_ "Now, that you finally answered the puzzle can you answer my question? Laela Bovino, will you marry me?" Knuckles said and knelt in front of Laela while holding the ring"_

_ "Knuckles...YES!"_

And so we here we are currently preparing the decided double wedding. But preparations are really not going well...

"The curtains in the aisle must be in the shades of green", Laela said.

"No, it should be in the shades of yellow", Rhea said.

And that's what's happening...the two bestfriends interest for the wedding decoration is always at conflict.

Seating Arrangements:

"The men should stay at the left side of the church", Rhea said.

"No, they should be at the right side" Laela said.

Flower Arrangements:

"The flowers used in the design must be tulips", Laela said.

"No sunflowers are the best, can't you see it?" Rhea said.

"The flower girls should bring white roses", Laela said.

"Nope, it's tradition to bring red roses", Rhea said.

"The bouquet should contain at least 2 different kinds of flower", Laela said.

"Of course not, it should only have one type of flower", Rhea said.

Dresses:

"The gowns should have a yellow design", Rhea said.

"That's ugly, it needs to be green", Laela said.

Foods:

"For dessert, there must be a lot of chocolates", Laela said.

"No, we should provide them varieties of baked sweets", Rhea said.

Cake:

"The cake should have 8 layers", Rhea said.

"No, it should be 10 layers", Laela said.

"The cake should be vanilla", Rhea said.

"No, it should be chocolate"

And that's how they bicker. The wedding planners are having a hard time organizing the wedding with the two brides quarrelling over.

"And I thought you were my bestfriend", Laela said.

"Yes we are that is why you must respect my decision", Rhea said.

"Am I not respecting you? I even ask for suggestions", Laela said.

"And yet you never chose my suggestions", Rhea said. "Let's stop this double wedding, I'll have my own wedding"

"That's better, I can't concentrate if I will be wed together with another couple", Laela said. "And we'll have to marry first"

"No you don't I was the first engaged so my wedding should be the first", Rhea said and the bickering once again continued.

"Girls, can Giotto and I talk to you?" I said and gestured them to move to an empty room.

Once inside, I immediately questioned them.

"So care to tell us what's happening?" I said.

"It's her fault", both Rhea and Laela said and glared at each other. Giotto and I just sighed.

"So, why can't you agree with everything?" Giotto asked.

"Because, Rhea and I have different interests Giotto-nii", Laela said.

"Yes, and that's why we have a hard time planning", Rhea said.

"Then what about this, if you can't decide then why don't you combine your ideas?" I said and both smiled and looked at each other.

"You thinking what I think Rhea?" Laela asked.

"I bet I know what you are thinking", Rhea said and the two left the room hurriedly.

"What just happened?" my boyfriend asked.

"It seems that they finally agreed to something.

And finally the big day arrived, the two brides are being accompanied by us girls and the two grooms are accompanied by the men.

And so do you want to know the outcome of their planning? Well here it is.

For the aisle, they decided that the cloths going to be used will be yellow and green. In the seating arrangements, the guests are free to seat wherever they want. For the flower arrangement tulips are on one side and sunflowers are in the other. The gowns are both designed with streaks of green and yellow. The desserts consist of chocolates and other sweets, and the cake has 9 layers and alternate flavours of vanilla and chocolate.

They also decided for only one maid-of-honor and one bestman and it's Arisa and Takeshi.

The entrance for the brides finally came and each was accompanied by their own fathers. They walked on the aisle at the same time and met their respective grooms at the same time.

Also, they kissed at the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the newlyweds. Mr. and Mrs. Lampo and Rhea Bovino, and Mr. and Mrs. Knuckles and Laela Sasagawa.

After the wedding was the reception and of course I will skip towards the garter and bouquet tossing.

Because there are two couples and yet only one person must catch the items, both the garters are sewn together to make it one, and the bouquet is a mixture of tulips and sunflowers.

"Alright, we're going to throw it now", Knuckles said.

"At the count of three, ONE, TWO, THREE!", Lampo said and the garter was thrown into the crowd.

"...Look I got the garter. What should I do with this?" Takeshi said and showed to us the garter.

"Alright, then everyone let's help Arisa catch that bouquet", Chrome said and in the end Arisa really got it.

"Nee...I am really wondering. Why is it that the people that catches the garter and the bouquet are always the bestman and maid of honor", Hayate said.

"That's right...and also the bestman and maid-of-honor are the next to get married", Kyoya said.

"Yup and it's the same order for the girls getting pregnant...that means Viole..." Mukuro said and was smacked by his wife.

"If you finish that sentence you will never see the light of day", Viole replied.

The two couple then went to their respective honeymoons in different places. Knuckles and Laela will be going to Alaska and Lampo and Rhea will be going to Australia.

So...only 3 more couples left to get engaged and get married.


	7. Elena's Labor and Chrome's Announcement

**Guys...I am really so sorry..this was supposed to be the CHAPTER 6 but I downloaded the CHAPTER 7. Anyways here is what happened before the DOUBLE WEDDING chapter..enjoy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- Elena's Labor and Chrome's Announcement**

Giotto's POV:

And so six months passed after Mukuro and Viole's wedding. Life in the Vongola Headquarters returned to normal because months ago people are busy preparing for the 3 weddings.

Well, life for all of us unmarried couples are still simple and the usual but the married ones...well they are coping it.

The unluckie...I mean the person which is the most troubled over the past few months is my Mist Guardian because of a certain pregnant Snow Guardian, and you do know the characteristics of the Snow right? It becomes a snowstorm once angered. And that's what Elena is for the past months.

And because of that everyone is really scared of pregnant women well except for me and Tsuna because it seems like Elena favors us. Well also Knuckles and Rhea because they are the doctors of the group. Laela and Lampo would sometimes visit to play with Elena. Heck, others can sometimes feel safe except for Daemon because he always gets Elena's wrath.

_Flashback:_

_"Giotto, did you see my beloved FREAKING HUSBAND!" Elena said and everyone once again stayed away from her._

_ "Well, I think he's busy with something Elena-nee is there something you want?" I asked and luckily Tsuna passed by and approach me._

_ "Can Tsuna and you cook me a fried salmon topped with whipped cream and a cherry on top?" Elena said and Tsuna and I looked at each other._

_ "What a very...uh..unique meal Elena-nee", Tsuna said._

_ "Well that is what my dear baby wants, so can the two of you make it for me?" Elena said and Tsuna and I immediately started our work._

_ After a few minutes, we served the food and Elena happily ate the uh...let's be frank disgusting combination of foods._

_ Minutes later Tsuna and I went outside to attend some meetings. And on the way home Mukuro called my phone._

_ "Hello Mukuro...is something wrong?"_

_ "Giotto, Elena is rampaging the whole place. The chefs are in a day off that is why no one can cook food. Please hurry up"_

_ "Uh..okay for the meantime please ask her what she wants"_

_ The minute Tsuna and I arrived at the mansion, everyone was outside the dining room door and Mukuro with bruises on some parts of his face gave the list._

_ "Giotto, I think there's no need to explain my bruises right?" Mukuro said and I gave him a nod._

_ Well then Tsuna and I read the list and I think we'll both skip lunch._

_Vanilla cake with a lot of ketchup and mustard_

_Steak with whipped cream_

_Pasta with 95 percent cheese_

_ "Ready to cook these Tsuna?"_

_ "If you're ready Gio"_

_ And after 30 minutes cooking those...foods (if you can call them) we went towards the dining room and saw Elena calmly sitting on her chair._

_ "Giotto, Tsuna, I really miss you and you even cook for me. I really love you both so much", Elena said and began to munch on the foods._

_ "Tsuna...?"_

_ "What is it Gio?"_

_ "You won't ask me to cook those things when you're pregnant right?"_

_ "..."_

_ "TSUNA?"_

_ "Don't worry our family doesn't have any weird cravings. So you're lucky"_

_ And I really think I am lucky._

Well that's what happened in the past 6 months in the Vongola Headquarters. Tsuna and I would cook for everything Elena wants because the cooks always feels ill if we show them the list of what Elena wants.

Three months ago, we finally knew the gender of the baby... it's going to be a baby boy. After a few suggestions they decided that his name would be Daelan Rokudo.

Currently, Rhea and Knuckles told Elena to always remain on bed because the time for labor is getting nearer.

"Elena-nee are you feeling okay? If you feel a little pain, call anyone of us okay?" Tsuna said.

"You worry too much Tsuna, by the way where is Daemon?" Elena said.

"For once, you are not screaming his name in anger", Hayate said and everyone chuckled.

Minutes later, a nervous Daemon went inside and walked towards Elena's bedside. Well I am glad that they are talking lovingly and normally. They are even laughing and hugging each other.

"And I thought I have to prepare for your funeral brother", Mukuro said.

"But I'm glad they are back to normal", Kyoya said.

"Yup, when I saw Daemon's condition I had a slight fear for marriage", G said.

"Oh really? You don't want to get married?" Hayate said and glare at G who in return sweat dropped.

"So see anything Tsuna?" I asked my girlfriend who was busy preparing snacks for everyone.

"Yeah, I did...don't worry Elena will have a safe labor", she replied. "I'll ensure you Gio, Daelan will be safe"

"I'm glad..."

"Is there something troubling you Gio?"

"Nothing too important...so I think from what you are doing, Elena's going to give birth today"

"Yes, so before that, let her and Daemon relax for a while because I think they will both need their energy for the labor"

And so we began to eat snacks and had fun in the Game Room with Daemon left to watch over Elena. After an hour, Daemon called my phone and told me that Elena is feeling unwell.

We hurriedly went back to the infirmary and saw Daemon and Elena coming from the rest room.

"Daemon, what happened?" G asked.

"Elena suddenly felt some pain and then told me to bring her to the restroom because she wants to pee", Daemon explained.

Suddenly Elena let out a gasp and then we immediately looked at her direction. Well there's nothing wrong with her and then we looked down and saw a pool of water.

"Don't tell...Elena-nee's water just broke", Rhea said and everyone started to prepare for the incoming labor.

"Okay here's the plan, Daemon, Giotto, and Tsuna you stay beside Elena, G and Hayate, I want you to measure for the dilation, Laela and Lampo you get some clothes for the baby and some blankets, Kyoya and Chrome get a basin and fill it with water, Mukuro contact your parents, Viole please contact Elena's parents; Rhea you and I will prepare the equipments and deliver the baby.

And with that everyone separated to do their respective tasks. After a good minutes everyone went back inside the infirmary.

Elena is currently starting to experience the cramps and her face show visible signs of pain. In order to lessen the pain we accompanied her in walking all around the room.

"Giotto, can you tell me the interval between the contractions?" Knuckles asked.

"It's 10 minutes..." I replied. "Knuckles, is there something we can do to ease Elena's pain?"

"Well, you can give her a massage, sing her a song, or make her change positions", Knuckles replied. "Hayate, what is the measurement for the dilation?"

"It's still 3 cm...Knuckles"

So hearing that Tsuna and I did our best to make Elena comfortable while Daemon was stuck in grasping Elena's hand.

After 2 hours, Elena and Daemon's parents arrived and Knuckles told the others to all wait outside except for Tsuna, Daemon, Rhea, and I.

"Giotto what's the interval between contractions?" Knuckles asked.

"Approximately 6 minutes Knuckles", I replied and began to wipe the sweat coming from Elena.

"Rhea, how's the dilation?"

"It's already at 7 cm Nii-san"

"Alright, the time to push is nearing. Elena, are you okay?" Knuckles asked Elena who in return nodded.

After an hour, the interval went down to 3 minutes and the dilation is already at 10 cm.

"Alright, Elena, I want you to remember the breathing techniques I taught you okay? When I say push, try your best to push okay or if you feel a contraction do everything to push okay?" Knuckles said.

"Okay..." Elena said and the tiresome process started.

"Alright, PUSH..." Knuckles said.

Elena then push every time Knuckles would say and pain is really evident in her face.

"IT HURTS...KNUCKLES...IT HURTS...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH", Elena said and collapsed back on the bed.

"Elena, try to stay awake okay...", Knuckles said and Elena nodded while crying.

A tiresome hour passed and still Elena is still pushing the baby out. Well it's normal for delivery but I can't really bear seeing Elena in her condition.

"DAEMON...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT", Elena said and began to punch Daemon while pushing.

"Elena, dear please calm down", Daemon said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN..." Elena said and pushed once again.

"Elena, remember to breath it will help you", Daemon said.

"WHAT ABOUT WE CHANGE PLACES SO YOU'LL FEEL THE PAIN. AFTER THIS I'LL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN" Elena once again said and clutched Daemon's left hand harder until it had a bluish color. Well, can you guess what happened to the right hand? It's all bandaged up because of Elena's tight grip and I think the left hand is going to be bandaged too.

Another 30 minutes passed and finally the head is already out and after a few more push, the baby was finally out and a cry surrounded the room.

Daemon got the opportunity to cut the umbilical cord and before the baby was taken to be bathed Knuckles placed the baby on Elena's arms.

"Isn't he handsome?" Daemon said and ruffled the visible violet locks of the newborn.

"Yup, and I think he looks like you", Elena said. "Welcome to the Vongola Family, Daelan Rokudo"

And once again Daemon and Elena are once again in their loving atmosphere and Elena was apologizing about breaking Daemon's fingers.

After a few minutes, Rhea got the baby and bathed it and wrapped it with the blanket.

Elena was currently sleeping because of tiredness and Rhea placed the baby on Daemon's arms.

"I think you should show the baby to the others before they get impatient and break the door" she said and opened the door. We slowly followed them from behind and when we went outside, everybody hurriedly huddled together to get a glimpse of the baby.

Suddenly, Tsuna choked from the water she was currently drinking and I stroked her back.

"Tsuna, is something wrong? It's unusual for you to choke from drinking" I said.

"I just saw another shocking premonition", Tsuna said and told me to look at where the others are. "I had been expecting this actually"

Currently the others are individually taking a chance to hold the sleeping baby and when it's Chrome's turn Kyoya said something that made everyone surprise.

And with my Hyper Intuition I finally knew what my girlfriend is trying to tell me.

"Chrome, at least you can have some months to prepare before you can hold the real thing" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, what do you mean?" Viole asked,

"Chrome, do you want to tell us something?"

"Well...I just out this morning...guys Kyoya and I are expecting a baby"

"WHAT?"

And once again the Vongola is going to expect another addition to the family.


	8. Wedding of the Left Hands of the Vongola

**CHAPTER 8- Wedding of the Left Hands of the Vongola**

Arisa's POV:

I have a really big problem and I mean it...it's something life changing. I already told Giotto and Tsuna about this and they are trying all their best to help me.

You know what this problem is? It is to get married to another person chosen by my relatives. The man I am going to get married to is the owner of a dojo in Japan and with our union; it would also benefit my family.

_Flashback:_

_ It was a week ago and the others are on their respective missions. I just finished mine and Giotto told me to rest for a little while before doing another mission. While I was at my room I got a call from my phone._

_ "Hello? Arisa speaking", I said._

_ "Arisa, dear I want to talk to you?" a familiar voice of my mother can be heard on the phone._

_ "What's it about Okaa-san?" I said and decided to get a glass of water._

_ "I want to talk to you about what we, your family had decided on our family reunion. It's a shame you weren't there", my Mom said._

_ "You know that I had a lot of work in the Vongola Okaa-san"_

_ "Yes, I know and I'm very proud of you...but Arisa can you come back to Japan?"_

_ "Why so sudden? I'll have to ask permission from Giotto about that"_

_ "Yes, please do...because you'll have to meet you fiancé"_

_ Shocked, I dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor._

_ "Wait...FIANCE? Mom, what are you talking about?"_

_ "Every one of us decided that you'll be engaged to the son of the dojo owner which has close ties to our family"_

_ "...Mom you don't understand. I have..."_

_ "Come here in one week time, your wedding is scheduled after two weeks"_

_ I don't want to hear more of the conversation so I hang up on the call and block all my relatives' numbers._

_ I then tried to forget about the conversation and decided to act normally...but I've learned my lesson. Never underestimate the power of the two Skies._

_At dinner, everyone had come back and all of us are gathered in the dining room. I acted like my normal self...smiling, laughing, and telling jokes to others._

_ "Arisa, is something wrong?" Tsuna said and I looked at her direction._

_ Both Giotto and Tsuna had a knowing look on their face...they must have guessed what's on my mind already._

_ "Giotto, Tsuna after dinner, can I talk to the two of you?"_

_ And after dinner, at Giotto's office I told them everything that happened last morning._

_ "Don't worry Arisa, we'll help you", Giotto said._

_ "Yeah, we're going to break that engagement no matter what", Tsuna said._

And it's been one week, and every one of us went to Japan...even though I don't want to.

"Giotto, why are we going to Japan?" Takeshi asked and Giotto just smiled.

"Well, that's because Arisa's parents invited us to go there and also I have business to attend here and Mama Sherry wanted to meet us", Giotto replied.

` And so we are on our way to go my house and while inside the limousines we chatted and laughed like normal. But inside I was really getting nervous meeting that man (STUPID!) that my relatives want me to be engaged to.

The servants greeted us formally...well who wouldn't if the most powerful people in the world are visiting your house?

"Nice to meet you Vongola Decimo, Giotto", my mother said and bowed down to Giotto who bowed down in return.

"I can say the same thing Mrs. Kouyuu. Thank you for inviting us"

"Arisa the guest is already inside. Hurry up and meet him, he's going to be your husba..."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kouyuu. I must say you really have a wonderful house" Tsuna said and bowed down to my mother. I'll thank her later because I know she interrupted my mother before she can reveal the real reason why we are here.

"Ah thank you...are you the rumoured Sky Protector? The rumors are really true you really are a gorgeous girl"

"Thank you...ah...I'm sorry though for intruding if we knew you have another guest"

"No, it's okay I also want you to meet him anyway"

With that, we went inside the house and the man who is going to be my fiancé welcomed me as we went inside the living room.

"It's nice to meet you at last Lady Arisa, what your mother said is true, you're really beautiful", the man said.

"Uh...and what's your name?" I asked him.

"Omui Okito, I am the son of the owner of Okito Dojo", the man introduced himself. "And who are these people behind you Arisa?"

"Oh...they are the Vongola Tenth Generation Family"

"...WHAT? It's my greatest pleasure to meet every one of you. Gracing me with your presence is really a gift. Are you here to give your blessings for our wed..."

"Nope, we were invited by Arisa's mother and we decided to have a vacation", G said.

"Everyone, can I talk to you for a moment, Arisa just stay here with Omui", Giotto said and they all went to a corner and began speaking Italian.

"Ho qualcosa da dirti, nel nostro tempo qui si prega di fare di tutto per far sì che certe Arisa antipatia uomo(I have something to tell you, in our duration here please do everything to make that certain man dislike Arisa)" Giotto said.

"C'è una ragione per questo Giotto?( Is there a reason for this Giotto?)" Takeshi asked.

"Vi dirò la verità, che l'uomo laggiù è deciso a sposare Arisa. Quindi dobbiamo fare di tutto per fermare questo accordo.( We will tell you the truth, that man over there is decided to marry Arisa. So we must do everything to stop that arrangement.)" Tsuna said.

"COME? (WHAT?)" Everyone asked, shocked about what they just heard.

"Alright, everyone lunch is ready", my mother said and the others finished their discussion. What's with their plan of making Omui dislike me? Whatever it is, I think I'll be enjoying it.

And so the show begins...

"Anyway, Omui right? Can you tell us all about yourself?" Rhea said.

"Okay, anyway as I said I'm the son of a dojo owner"

"We know that fact already, so what are you doing for a living?" Chrome asked.

"Well...I just help manage the dojo and hang out"

"That's stupid; anyway what can you do for Arisa?" Viole asked.

"Ugh...anything she wants me to do"

"You're really hopeless, any academic background?" G asked.

"I just finished until 2nd year high school"

"WHAT? Then what can you do to feed your future family then?" Daemon asked.

"Work...in the dojo and Arisa's family is rich that is why...it's okay"

"The guys I hate the most other than liars are those who marry people for their money", Hayate said. "Aren't you ashamed that the girl is providing the needs of your future family?"

"So let's talk about another topic, what do you love about Arisa?" Laela asked.

"Well, she's independent"

"Really? Don't you know that Arisa is a Daddy's girl, right Mrs. Kouyuu?" Chrome said.

"That's right and she was very depressed when he died. There was never a day that she missed calling her father. Bless his dear soul", my mother said.

"Okaa-san can you leave us for a little while?" I said and my mom went out of the room to meet the coming relatives.

"Arisa is also very conservative"

"Haha...don't you know next to Elena, Arisa is the one who loves parties she always bought revealing dresses for parties. Remember guys?" Hayate said.

"Uh huh, and also Arisa is the type of girl that is a drama queen, she is really emotional you know" Rhea said.

"And she never forgets to shop every week", Elena said. "I'm really glad that I have a companion"

"Uh huh and Arisa-nee really needs a strong man by her side", Tsuna said.

"Uh huh, Arisa is strong but it's still a man's job to protect her. It would be a disgrace is the girl is stronger than the boy", Giotto said.

"Well, I love everything about Arisa and I'll do everything to become a man worthy to be at her side", Omui said.

At that time, my relatives came into the room and greetings and introductions were done.

"It's our pleasure to meet the infamous Vongola Decimo, Guardians, and Protectors", my uncle said and my relatives bowed down before Giotto and the others.

"It's nice meeting you all too", Giotto said. "Thank you for inviting us here"

"That's because we want you to see Arisa's future husband and see if he is worthy", my aunt said.

"So what do you think about Omui?" my mother asked.

"Pathetic"

"A Herbivore"

"Weakling"

"Dumb"

"Useless"

"Gold-digger"

"Trash"

"Excuse me?" my mom said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kouyuu, we don't mean any harm but that's our real feelings towards Omui. We don't want the wedding to pursue" Tsuna said.

"Why? We really need Omui's family to merge with us , their dojo can be a great advantage"

"If you need a dojo, then we'll provide you with one", Giotto said.

"Okaa-san I'll be honest, actually I already have a boyfriend"

"And who's this man?"

"Actually it's me maam", Takeshi said.

"What's your name young man?" my uncle said.

"I'm Aotou Takeshi. I am known as the Rain Protector of the Arceo. The truth is I am a pure blood Japanese and is the son of the owner of Asari Dojo"

"WHAT? You mean the most famous and successful dojo in the whole Japan?" my aunt said.

"That's right, Takeshi-nii is very famous. He is so skilled in the ways of the sword", Laela said.

"Mrs. Kouyuu I'll be honest with you the reason why I came here is not only to stop the engagement between Arisa and Omui. I also want to ask in front of the whole Kouyuu family for Arisa's hand in marriage", Takeshi said and I widened my eyes.

And you can guess what happened after that, of course my relatives agreed who wouldn't? Omui was then left from the spotlight and I never heard from him since then.

Weeks later, Takeshi formally asked for my hand in marriage during one of our dates and of course I answered a loud YES.

After one month, Chrome gave birth to a very healthy boy and of course all of us celebrated because of another addition to the family.

And after a month is the time for my long awaited marriage with Takeshi. We just chose for a traditional Japanese Style Marriage.

Oh yeah, I chose Hayate as my maid-of-honor and G as our best man. I'm sure that when the two get married in the future they will surely make Tsuna and Giotto the maid-of-honor and best man that is why I'll just give that honor to them.

At the bouquet and garter tossing as expected it was once again the maid-of-honor and best man who got the items.

Oh and yeah, before Takeshi and I went to our honeymoon, Mukuro and Viole asked all of us to gather around.

"What is it Viole?" I asked and Mukuro grinned.

"Guess your prediction came true, Viole is two months pregnant", Mukuro said.

"WHAT?"

And once again...another addition to the family. I think this is becoming a ritual after a wedding.


	9. Wedding of the Right Hands of the Vongol

**CHAPTER 9- Wedding of the Right Hands of the Vongola**

Hayate's POV:

It's been 7months after Arisa's wedding and Viole just gave birth to an adorable baby girl, they named it Mio Rokudo.

And you know what? I'm on my way to the Procella Mansion because I was summoned to come by my parents. What's the urgent matter anyway?

So as I entered the mansion, everyone was in a gloomy mood.

I was about to ask what is wrong when suddenly, the head maid appeared and told me to follow her. Minutes later I was lead inside my father's study and told to come inside.

"Hayate, it's good to see you", my father said.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Hayate...there's no more time left for me...I'm dying and I want you to do something for me"

G's POV:

I just came from a mission only to find myself the only one present in the mansion. Where the heck is everyone?

I went to Giotto's study to see a note saying that he and Tsuna will be going to America for some business and will be back in one week.

Takeshi and Arisa are on a mission in the Carribean and they will be back in two day.

Lampo, Laela, Knuckles,and Rhea are on a vacation in France which was granted by Giotto and will be back maybe this evening.

Mukuro,Kyoya, Chrome, and Viole plans to stay for 3 days in the Aguerris house because the Aguerris family wanted to meet the babies.

Elena and Daemon are on a cruise date and will be back tomorrow...

I wonder where my girlfriend went though.

And so to use the remaining time, I went to the archery room and spent my time there. Hours passed and suddenly I heard a knock from the door.

"Come in", I said and Hayate entered the room. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you"

"G...can we talk?"

Giotto's POV:

After Tsuna and I went home from America we were both approached by my right hand man, G. Tsuna must have seen a premonition and she immediately clutched my hand. The good thing about being a Sky Flame User and having Hyper Intuition is that you can look at people's thoughts. And so in that way I saw what my girlfriend had seen.

"So what's your answer Giotto?" Tsuna asked.

"Same as what you are thinking my dear Tsuna" I replied.

"So when's the wedding?"Tsuna said.

G then widened his eyes and smiled.

"I forgot that both of you can see into a person, actually Hayate approached me a week ago"

_Flashback:_

_ "G, can we talk?" Hayate said._

_ "So? What do you want to talk about?"_

_ "I just went to the Procella Mansion and I just heard a devastating news...my Dad he's dying"_

_ With that Hayate clutched unto my shirt and started crying._

_ "The doctor said he had only a few months to live and for those months I want him to be happy" Hayate said between hiccups._

_ "Don't worry Hayate, he'll be happy"_

_ "Huh? What can I do...I'm going to be busy and besides I don't even know how to make him happy"_

_ "Just watch, you'll make him the happiest father before he dies"_

"And so after that, I went to the Procella Mansion and visited the Don. I told him about what Hayate feels and what he wants to do before he dies"

"And what was his answer?" I asked.

"Well the thing he wants the most is for Hayate to be happy...and be married"

"And did you already proposed to her?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope, and also there's no time left, I talked with the doctor and it seems that Don Procella's condition worsen. He only has a month to live that is why I'll have to get married to Hayate as soon as possible"

Tsuna and I then looked and each other and smiled.

"Well then I think this calls for a secret mission", I said and began to gather the Guardians and Protectors. "Alright everyone, I call for this urgent meeting because I have something to tell you"

"What is it Giotto?" Arisa said.

"We'll all be going to Palermo for a mission"

"Really? What mission is it going to be Giotto-nii?" Laela said.

"It's a secret and we'll tell you when we go there" Tsuna answered.

"But just this morning I got a bad news, Hayate it seems that your father's condition has turned to the worse. That is why I've decided to not include you in the mission and just stay in the Procella Mansion", I said.

"But Ouji-sama..."

"Don't worry Hayate, if something goes wrong we'll tell you, the Procella Mansion is in Palermo too right? So no need to worry. And I think your father would also like to meet you" Tsuna said.

"Alright everyone, now that everything is set, we'll be going there tomorrow", I announced.

"Why so sudden Giotto?" Daemon asked.

"That's because we still have a lot of things to prepare", I said and winked at them.

Tsuna's POV:

The day quickly ended and right now we are on the private jet going to Palermo, Giotto and I discussed last evening about our plans and this is what we decided.

When we arrive at Palermo, I will come with Hayate to the Procella Mansion and secretly I will tell the Procella Don and the other people about the upcoming secret wedding. Exciting right, it's going to be their wedding but the bride will never know.

At the same time, Giotto will also tell the others about the plan and they will divide the work among themselves.

And so currently, we just landed on Palermo and we went our separate ways...while on the limousine I asked Hayate about her family...well it would be needed for the wedding anyways.

When we arrived at the Procella Mansion, a lot of maids and butlers immediately rushed out and greeted us.

"Welcome back Lady Hayate, and it's our greatest pleasure to welcome you Lady Tsuna" they all said and bowed down.

"Thank you everyone...but no need to be really formal...it's also my pleasure to meet all of you", I said and bowed down to them and they all fussed around.

"Lady Tsuna you must not really bow down to us", the maids said and I gave them a smile.

"So anyway, is the Don in the condition for us to visit?" I said and everyone nodded.

The woman, which I presume to be the head maid led us to the Don's room and I saw him reading a book while lying on the bed.

"Dad..."Hayate said and the Don looked up.

"Hayate...welcome back", he said and smiled. "So I presume this is Sherry's daughter, Tsuna right? "

"Yes Sir, it's nice to meet you" I said and bowed down to the Don.

"You're mother really has the right to brag about you, you really are beautiful", the Don said.

"Of course Hime-sama is beautiful Dad" Hayate said and they had a short conversation.

"Lady Hayate, the doctor would like to see you", the head maid said and Hayate then said goodbye to her father and hurriedly went out.

"She's really grown to be a beautiful woman...she reminds me of her mother", Don Procella said. "Now I presume you are here to talk to me about something"

"Your skills are still sharp Don Procella, I came here to talk to you about something...but please keep this a secret from Hayate"

"You have my complete trust Tsuna. So what is it about?"

"In a week's time we planned a surprise wedding for Hayate...please keep this a secret from her and we really want you to accompany her in walking down the aisle", I said and the Don smiled.

"So that young man G, really wants to fulfil his promise. Don't worry Tsuna, I'll do as what you've said and thank you for making my wish come true"

"Your welcome Don Procella, I'll come again to tell you the other details", I said just in time for Hayate to come back.

"So how did it went Hayate?" I asked.

"The doctor said that Dad is in the condition to walk around..." Hayate said.

"I see, then I'll make my leave then, I think Giotto is getting worried", I said. "It's nice talking to you Don Procella"

As I went out I approached the head maid and told her the plan, well we will need the attendance of the Procella Family for the wedding right? G's family already knew about the plan.

I then drove the car towards the hotel which the others are currently staying, of course it's a 5 star hotel and is owned by the Vongola. I wonder how Giotto's talk with the others resulted.

Giotto's POV:

When Tsuna and Hayate were gone, the others and I immediately made our way to the 5 star hotel.

When we arrived there of course the staff really welcomed us since we are the owners of the hotel, we got the best room and of course the best accommodation and supplies.

I finally told them the plan after we settled down and ask them to gather in the living room of Tsuna and I's suite.

"So Giotto what's the mission?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup, which family are we going to fight with?" Takeshi asked.

"Guys...we won't have a battle or a fight...the truth is we came here not for a mission" I said.

"Then what's the reason why we came here?" Chrome said.

"Days ago, Tsuna and I with G decided on something, due to the current health of the Don Procella and his wish we will be holding a surprise wedding"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, Tsuna and Giotto suggested about that...now everyone knows about this but Hayate on the other hand don't have clue", G said.

"So we are going to surprise the bride? This is exciting" Viole said.

"Yup and we have one week to plan everything", I said. "Don't worry everything is already set, we already hired the needed people, what you need to do is to choose the designs and items for the wedding"

"Then I'll be incharge of the church designs" Elena said.

"Then I'll be incharge for the reception", Chrome said.

"We'll be incharge for the food" both Laela and Rhea said.

"I'll be in charge of the floral arrangements then", Arisa said.

"I'll be for the guests and invitations", Viole said.

"That's right and your husbands must all help you out" I said and groans came from the men.

"Yehey...so when will we start?" Rhea asked.

"Right now"

Hayate's POV:

A week passed but for that whole week I found everyone to be really busy, well it's a good thing that Hime-sama is always with me but I think she is also hiding something.

"Hayate, are you doing something tomorrow?" Hime-sama asked.

"None Hime is there something you want to go?" I asked.

"Yup, but the others are really busy to come with me...Giotto is always with G. I know...Hayate why don't you come with me?"

"Where to Hime-sama?"

"Well to the Palermo Cathedral...I really wanted to see that church's interior...but I'm always busy"

"Okay Hime-sama what time should we go?"

"What about 7 AM, there are preparations and things still needed to be done"

"What things and preparations Hime?"

"Nothing Hayate, nothing too important"

And so the next day came and Hime-sama and I drove towards the Cathedral...it really is a beautiful place.

When we arrived, Hime led me to a place just beside the Cathedral and I saw all the other girls already there dressed up with what seems like bridesmaid gowns.

I looked beside me and Hime-sama was not there anymore.

Suddenly Elena grabbed me and told me to sit down on the chair and a hairstylist and make-up artist immediately did their work on me.

After half an hour I finally saw Hime-sama but she was also dressed in an orange gown and she winked at me.

"Uh..guys...whose wedding are we going today?" I asked and everybody smiled. Hime-sama then got a big box and handed it to me and when I opened it I saw a wedding gown...one that my mom wore on her wedding.

"You're the one getting married Hayate", Hime-sama said and helped me put on the gown.

"But..."

"Well, if I was in her place I would have fainted", Laela said.

"Don't worry Hayate, everything is already prepared, all you need is to walk down the aisle and say I do", Chrome said.

"Guys...I don't know what to say...I'm surprised and...thank you"

"No need to thank us Hayate, we're family right", Arisa said.

After an hour, I was then led to the doors of the Cathedral and everyone of them lined up. In front of me is no other than Hime-sama.

"Hime-sama are you the..."

"Of course I'm your maid-of-honor what kind of best friend would say no?" Hime-sama said and the wedding hymn started to play.

When it was finally my turn I felt someone grabbed my hand and I looked only to see my father.

"Dad?"

"It was my wish to see you getting married...and I really am so happy to see it. I know that Gabrielle will give you happiness", my dad said. "I know your mother would be really happy to see this day"

And Dad and I slowly walked down the aisle and at the end I saw G wearing a white suit and beside him is Giotto. Behind the two of them are the others and you know what the funny thing is? Three are bringing babies.

On the other side, across Giotto is Hime-sama giving me a smile and behind her are the others.

When we arrived at the altar, Dad slowly let go of my hand and handed me to G.

"Surprised?" he said and I just nodded in return.

Well then let us skip to the reception part and it seems like déjà vu...why? Because it was Giotto who got the garter.

And because of that the girls in the room started to gather at the center of the room and began jumping up and down to get the bouquet.

Of course, I don't want anyone of them to be Ouji-sama's partner because only Hime-sama is the one for him and you know what I did?

I summoned Uri and instructed her to scratch everyone who would got hold of the bouquet except for Hime-sama of course.

And so the show began...

Everytime the bouquet would closely come in contact to a person, Uri would bite or scratch them that is why the bouquet would once again be thrown at the air and the same process would happen.

After a minute, it finally landed on Hime-sama's hands and of course Uri just gave a soft meow and snuggled on Hime's head.

And cheers applauded from the audience and we the Guardians and Protectors are so happy, the usual practice happened too, the others got their cameras and videocams and happily took pictures.

After the reception, G and I prepared for our honeymoon in Atlanta but of course before that I thanked everyone about the surprise wedding they planned for me.

I also said goodbye to my father seeing that he will only have a few weeks to live...

So that's how I got my happy ever after...and only one more Vongola wedding remains.


	10. The Bonded Skies

**CHAPTER 10- The Bonded Skies**

Giotto's POV:

And so 10 months passed after G and Hayate's wedding. It was also 9 months since the funeral of Hayate's father. Three months ago we also heard that Rhea was pregnant...our family is really growing.

I forgot to tell you but Tsuna already graduated high school a year ago and is focusing on her work as Tsuki and as the Sky Protector. She's already 18 years old going 19 and you know what that means? It means that I can marry her already.

Well legal age here is actually less than 18 but I promised General Iemitsu and Mama Sherry that I'll wait for Tsuna to become at least 18 so that we can get married.

And of course I've intended to keep that promise...

I am the youngest male and Tsuna is the second to the youngest that is why everyone is really overprotective of us. My ever faithful right hand man is already pushing me to propose to Tsuna and get married...and don't worry I intend to do it very soon.

Currently, I am at Washington having a talk with the President and Tsuna is back at Japan with Arisa and Takeshi to visit their respective families.

But you know what the hardest thing to look before proposing to Tsuna? It is to prevent her from getting a premonition about what you are going to do...and to whom else would I get advice? It would be no other than my infamous ancestor, Aeris di Vongola who succeeded in having a surpise proposal to Sheila.

And that is what I am going to do after this meeting...

"So Aeris, tell me the answer already", I said but my dear ancestor wouldn't budge.

"My wife would kill me, she want to see how you would surprise her descendant", Aeris replied.

"But Sheila is my great great great grandmother too you know so help me great great great grandfather"

"You always makes me feel old when you say that title but you know how protective Sheila can be of Tsuna"

"Just even a clue Aeris?"

"Fine...but don't tell Tsuna that you learned this from me okay?"

"Promise"

"Alright the way to temporarily seal the precognition powers of Tsuna is..."

Tsuna's POV:

A week passed and I was on my way back to Italy. As I was about to enter the mansion...I heard a lot of screaming in the mansion...well one of them is a screaming pregnant Rhea running after a scared Lampo...and the babies woke up because of a love quarrel between the newly married Hayate and G. And do you know what happens when Hayate becomes emotional, she threw dynamites and bombs all over...just think what would happen when she gets pregnant...I'll really feel sorry for G.

And so I made my way to my boyfriend's study just to see it empty. If I recall I told him that I'm coming home and he always welcome me after every mission.

"Ah..Hime-sama I didn't know you came back already. Welcome back", Hayate said, judging by what happened I think G gave up and lost the fight...the things a man does for the woman he loves.

"Hayate, have you seen Giotto?"

"Yes, he was just here and Ouji-sama went out with someone", Hayate said. There was never a time that Giotto would leave before welcoming me home.

"So what's the gender of this someone Hayate?" I asked already boiling with anger.

"A girl Hime, why?"

"Excuse me for a while Hayate, I have a boyfriend to find"I said and hurriedly went outside.

Hayate's POV:

After seeing that Hime-sama is already far away, I got my phone and immediately dialled a number.

"Yup, she just got home and I talked with her...don't worry Ouji-sama the plan was a success"

"Thank you for cooperating Hayate and please can you accompany Tsuna? I would want her to be safe" Ouji-sama said over the phone.

"Don't worry Ouji-sama I'll protect Hime with all my might", I said and the call ended. Now time to find Hime.

Tsuna's POV:

And so I drove around town, maybe I can see my boyfriend and with me is Hayate because she insisted in coming. After a few minutes Hayate looked at her cell and told me that she wants to go to a cafe because G insisted to eat a vanilla cupcake.

As we arrived at the cafe, I looked at the nearby Italian restaurant and was shocked by what I saw, I saw Giotto eating lunch with someone. I really can't see who it is but judging by the way he responds, it is a girl.

"Hime?" Hayate said and I grabbed her arm.

"We are going home Hayate", I said and dragged her to the car.

I don't know but I felt anger and mostly jealousy I hurriedly drove the car and ended up going to a secluded park.

"Hayate, I thought that Giotto would stay loyal to me", I said and started to cry.

"Hime..." Hayate said and stroked my back.

We just continued like that for an hour and then began to lie on the grass.

"I don't think Ouji-sama would do something like an affair Hime", Hayate said.

"I think so too, but I can't help but feel jealous if I see him with another woman", I said and Hayate's cellphone began to ring again.

"Hime, you know what Elena and the others invited the two of us to go shopping, do you want to go?"

"Alright..."

Hayate's POV:

Plan success...well you see it was really planned for us to go the Cafe so that Hime would see Ouji-sama with another woman...and do you have any idea on to who this woman is? It is my beloved husband whom I instructed to wear a long wig.

The plan to go shopping is also part of our scheme...of course Hime-sama would have to look gorgeous for tonight...

Tsuna's POV:

Right now, all the girls are dragging me to a lot of stores letting me try on different gowns, shoes, and accessories.

"Guys, why am I the only one buying things?" I said and the others froze.

"Well that's because you need a lot more things in your wardrobe", Arisa said.

"Yeah..it's because you're Giotto-nii's future wif...", Laela said but Rhea put a hand over Laela's mouth.

"You really need to have a lot of things Tsuna", Viole said and they all continued to drag me somewhere.

At the end they really bought a lot of things for me but they told me to wear the bright orange halter top cocktail dress with strips of black.

They then began to drive me towards the hilltop where I can see the lights coming from Sicily and you can overlook the big Vongola estate.

When I went down the car the girls giggled and hurriedly closed the door and sped out from my sight. I was then left all alone in the dark. Suddenly a road lighted with candles glowed and arrows made from rose petals guided me to where I should go.

It led me to an ark made of roses and I realized that I was in a garden...I immediately walked around and decided to stay in a brightly lighted pavilion.

Suddenly a soft melody filled the area and someone sang a song...

_The first day that I met you_

_I think I always knew_

_That you were meant to be the one_

_And then the feeling grew_

And then I saw Giotto walking towards me holding a bouquet of roses. At his back are everyone smiling brightly at me.

_With God and friends my witness_

_Our love will never die_

_I take the gift you gave me_

_Don't need to question why_

_For all the faults I'm made of_

_For all the wrongs I do_

_I'm not asking you to judge me_

_Just be true_

That time Giotto handed the bouquet to my hands and clasped it with his.

_All of me_

_Is what I give to you_

_And everything I have_

_I wanna share with you_

He then got a box from his pocket and opened it before my eyes revealing a diamond studded ring.

_And with this ring_

_For all eternity_

_I make this vow_

_When I give you all of me_

I can't help but let tears trail to my cheeks as Giotto sang the song and the whole time he held my hands.

_This life is short and precious_

_A one way ticket ride_

_I thank you for the journey_

_I know you're on my side_

_And we are only here once_

_I'm glad we shared this day_

_Of knowing something special_

_That will never go away_

_For all the faults I'm made of_

_And all the wrongs I do_

_I'm not asking you to judge me_

_Just be true_

Slowly we danced to the hymn of the music and I clutched Giotto's suit...never wanting to let go.

_All of me_

_Is what I give to you_

_And everything I have_

_I wanna share with you_

_And with this ring_

_For all eternity_

_I make this vow_

_When I give you all of me_

_All of me_

_That's what I give to you_

_And everything I have_

_I'm gonna share with you, yeah_

_And with this ring_

_I give for all eternity_

_My love_

_I make this vow_

_All of me_

_Is what I give to you_

_And everything I have_

_I wanna share with you_

_And with this ring_

_For all eternity_

_I make this vow_

_When I give you all of me_

_I give you all of me_

At the end of the song, Giotto hugged me tightly and guided me out from the pavilion.

"Look up, Tsuna", he said and when I looked up I saw fireworks and you know what they spell?

They spelled the words that I have wanted to hear from Giotto for so long.

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

And when I looked back I saw Giotto already kneeling down before me.

"I've waited for so long to ask you that question...but I did promise that I'll only tell you this after you reach 18 and graduated high school. We've gone a long way, we overcome a lot of challenges. We've been hurt and yet we continued to love each other. I'm not going to only ask for Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo but I'm going to ask Tsuna Sawada and Tsuki. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and give me the reply I have wanted to hear for so long. In front of everyone can you give me the answer I've wanted? Will you marry me?"

No need for words to say but I only uttered the most important three letter word that I know Giotto would want to hear from my lips.

"YES!" I said and hurriedly launched myself to my laughing fiancé. And after that he looked at me in the eye and slowly slipped the ring on my finger. After that he kissed the ring on my hand and before I can ask him why he did that, he sealed my lips with a kiss.

Later, while we were strolling hand in hand after we went to the mansion, Giotto told me everything about the plan.

"Well...actually I heard this from someone. I did promise you that you'll never saw my proposal coming right?"

_Flashback:_

_ "Alright the way to temporarily seal the precognition powers of Tsuna is to make her jealous", Aeris said._

_ "WHAT? But what if it will affect her flame again?"_

_ "It will be only for a few hours so that her precognition powers will be blocked by those strong emotions"_

_ "And how did it turn out with Sheila?"_

_ "Let us just say that I really did make her worry that I might break up with her"_

"So that's what happened", he said.

"Uhuh, you really got me...so who was the woman Hayate told me you went out with and who was with you at the cafe?"

"Well the woman who was with me at the office is Xelia, well she really wants to know my plans of my proposal to you and she keeps bothering me. The 'woman' who you saw in the restaurant is G"

"WHAT?"

"Haha, that's right, Hayate and him had a fight and to make up to her Hayate dared him to wear a long wig"

And so for one whole month the whole Vongola and Cielo Famiglias are busy with the preparations. They said they want Giotto and I's wedding to be the most fabulous and grandest wedding ever. They said this with the reason that the wedding between the heirs of the most powerful mafia families must be the best.

And they really did...currently I am having the last fitting of my wedding dress and it is really good. The good thing is that they are the one who made me sketch my dress and they really did a good job in it.

It is an organza white sleeveless princess ball gown. It has a scoop neckline and ends up towards the floor, it also has a long train. It has three parts, the ball gown itself, the above ruffles, and the big white ribbon designed over the waist.

And you know how many layers everyone ordered for the cake to have? It's 10 layers, which stands for the 10 generations of the Vongola's prosperity. The bottom layer and the 3 topmost layers are coated which orange, the 4 generations which the Vongola protects the people.

The cake's topmost layer is designed with the traditional bride and groom statues but we also added the Vongola and Cielo Famiglia crests.

I don't know how many people were invited by the organizers but I already suspected it to be...a lot. Giotto and I always got greeting cards everyday and it's already flooding one spacious room.

Are you wondering who the bestman and maid of honor are? It is Colonello-nii and Lal-nee...Colonello-nii secretly told Giotto and I that he's be proposing to Lal while Giotto and I would be in our honeymoon.

Weeks passed and finally it is my long awaited wedding...

Everybody is so busy preparing and I am still lying down at the bed reading a novel. Last night the girls and I had the bachelorette party and we stayed up until midnight...no wonder everyone was still sleeping. That was until a sharp knock on the door sounded...and I already knew the person who knocks like that. I immediately tapped everyone and they woke up just in time for the door to open and reveal the torturing demo...I mean my maid-of-honor, Lal.

"Good to see you awake girls", she said and started to open the blinds. "It's your big day Tsuna and we must start it early"

And that is what we did, we took a bath and got ready, after that we had spa and massage sessions. Immediately after that the hairdressers and make-up artists gathered around us and started to do their work.

The wedding is scheduled to take place at 3 PM and currently it is 12 NN. The maids already prepared separate lunches for the boys and the girls. Well we are stationed at different wings of the mansion, the boys are on the North and we the girls are on the South. They said that the groom and bride can't meet each other before the wedding that is why the others are really keeping a close eye on us.

At exactly 1PM we were then told to dress up in our respective gowns and the girls and my mother helped me put on my wedding gown. Sheila's necklace was on my neck and the Arceo tiara was placed on top of my head to secure the veil. Most of my hair was left down and some were held by a diamond studded hairclip.

"You look gorgeous Hime-sama", Hayate said.

"Yup, her title really lives to what she is, you look like a princess Tsuna", Elena said.

"I'm sure Giotto would be happy to see you", Arisa said.

"At last the last Protector is going to get married", Rhea said.

"The guests would really be surprised by the bride's beauty",Chrome said.

"Of course, Tsuna-nee would be so beautiful...a lot of people will be sad to see both the sought after people not available anymore. But everyone was really happy that the both of you ended up together", Laela said.

"Come on guys, it's already 2 PM, the men are already on their way to the church. We must also go there now", Viole said and in 20 minutes we are already seated on 2 different cars and made our way to the church.

On our way my cellphone rang and I immediately answered the call.

"Hello...", the familiar voice of my soon to be husband can be heard on the phone and I smiled.

"Hello to you too Mr. Groom, is there something you want from me?" I said and I heard a chuckle from Giotto.

"Is it bad to call you soon to be Mrs. Vongola?" he said and I also chuckled and before I knew it we already arrived at the church.

"Can't wait for the ceremony Mr. Vongola? For your information we already arrived in the church", I said.

"Really?" I heard him say and soon the voices of the other men can be heard on the phone.

"Sorry Tsuna, our groom here is really nervous and having delusions about you not arriving here", G said on the phone.

"I'm not", I can hear Giotto shout from the phone.

"Yes, you are...", I heard Lampo said.

"Anyways, sorry for disturbing you Tsuna, our dear boss is just too eager to hear your voice", Daemon said.

"Brother's right, the wedding should start now you know, Giotto might blow up the whole place if he has to wait a lot longer", Mukuro said.

"Guys, stop telling Tsuna weird things", I heard Giotto once again shout on the phone.

"Bye Tsuna", I heard Kyoya said and the call hanged up.

From the window of the car, I can already see a lot of people waiting inside the church and greeted by the other Guardians and Protectors. Giotto must be inside the church welcoming the guests.

At 2:50 PM, the car door opened and I saw Lal-nee.

"It's time, the people are already eager to see the bride", she said and helped me get out from the car and in that time the other girls also helped me.

"Ready Tsuna?" Lal-nee asked me and gave me my rose and lily bouquet.

"Ready", I said and I can hear the sound of the bridal procession.

The first to walk down the aisle will be Giotto followed by the bestman then the groomsmen. Next are the flower girls and item bearers, followed by the bridesmaids, maid-of-honor, and finally me with my mother.

When Lal-nee walked down the aisle, the doors of the church are once again closed.

"I always dreamed about seeing this day, about you getting married. I'm sure your father wanted to see this day", my Mom said and held my hand.

'Congratulations and best wishes Tsuna', I heard Sheila said and she appeared before me for a while and hurriedly vanished.

In a few minutes, the doors finally opened and I slowly made my way inside the church and you know what happened? The guests all gasped...

"Is something wrong Mom? Why are they all looking at me?" I whispered to my Mom and then I heard the people saying these words. 'What a beautiful bride', 'She's really perfect for the Decimo', 'The Cielo Princess is really so beautiful'.

I smiled when I heard those compliments and continued to walk down the long aisle. When I was let's say 50 meters from where Giotto is standing we looked each other but Giotto can't really see my face seeing that it is covered with the veil.

Looking at my future husband, I can really feel that my dreams really came true. I really found my prince. I know I am the subject of envy to a lot of women when Giotto fell in love at me. Even just wearing a white tuxedo and a white cape, he really stood up among all the men not only in looks but in character. And I am so glad that those blue eyes are only looking at me.

When we arrived at the aisle, my mother handed my arm to Giotto's and he kissed it making the audience shriek in happiness.

"You never fail to impress me Princess", Giotto said and I gave him a smile.

"As you do my dear Prince, I can feel all the women's looks on you" I said and Giotto chuckled.

"But I only have mine on you, ready to get married soon-to-be Mrs. Vongola?"

"I've been waiting to have that title for years Mr. Vongola", I answered and together we faced the altar but before that the girls and boys asked for our attention and we smiled after looking at what they prepared for us.

The girls hold cardboards written with 'Protect the Princess, dear Prince' and the boys hold cardboards written with 'Protect the Prince, dear Princess'.

And so my mind didn't process what happened in the next minutes until the time for the vows. If Giotto hasn't grasped my hand, I would still be in my own little world.

"Tsuna, Tsunayuki, Tsuki, Sky Protector; I've known you since you were 14 and I was glad that I came to Japan. My Mom once told me that the fated person for me would just come by and I'm glad I waited. We've loved each other and had hurt each other, and yet we always end up in each other's arms. The day you appeared at the meeting room, I'm going to admit that I swore from then to show my love to you. I swore from then on to do everything to make you mine once again, and I swore from then on to make you smile once again and I swore from then on to give you happiness. I couldn't ask for anyone to remain forever by my side, please accept this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion for you. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part", Giotto said and slipped the golden band on my left ring finger.

"Gio, Giotto, Ieyasu, Vongola Decimo; we've known each other since middle school and you became my light and salvation. I never believed in love at first because I never acknowledge things that can't be seen and yet when I saw you first at the hospital and then at our classroom, I finally believed it with all my heart. To protect each other, we sometimes lie and because of that we made each other suffer, but that is how deep we loved each other. Deep enough to do everything to make the other happy. I became the person which who I am today in order to become someone worthy to stand by your side, a person worthy to be looked at by others to be your partner and wife. Please accept this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion for you. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part" I said and slipped the similar golden band on Giotto's finger.

Then the priest said the following words.

"Do you, Giotto Aeris di Vongola accept Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo as your faithful wife?"

"I do"

"Do you, Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo accept Giotto Aeris di Vongola as your faithful husband?"

"I do"

"Then with the power vested on me...I pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

With that said Giotto and I faced each other once again and he slowly uncovered my veil and smiled at me.

"I love you Tsuna"

"I love you too Gio"

And he kissed me after hearing those words and the crowd applauded and cheered.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Giotto and Tsunayuki Vongola, Prince and Princess of the Vongola and Cielo Famiglias"

After that we had our wedding pictures, and because of the number of guests, the cameramen almost reached the church doors when he took the whole group picture.

Afterwards we walked down the aisle first of course is Giotto and I followed by Colonello-nii and Lal-nee then followed by the Guardians and Protectors.

At the reception we really had a lot of fun, there were bridal games in which there was a time that Giotto must sing a song in order for the girls to return me to him. And he really did and once again even if he is already married the other women fell in love with him again.

I can't even count how many times the guests would clang their glasses with their spoons and you know what that means right? The bride and groom must kiss each other.

When we had the cake cutting and wine drinking, unknown to the others at our side are Aeris and Sheila with the other First Generation Guardians and Protectors, they had been with us since the wedding though.

Later, the most awaited garter and bouquet tossing finally came. Shouts came from the audience when Giotto took off the garter from my thigh. And of course, it was already a Vongola practice, the couple who got the garter and bouquet are the maid-of-honor and bestman, Lal and Colonello.

During our first dance and when the time came for the others to join us, I saw no other than Ira with who seems like a Captain of a Division under her father.

"She seems to have found the man for her", my husband said.

"Uh huh,I'm glad she's not after you anymore", I said.

"But I was really surprised when she came to us two week ago to apologize", Giotto said.

"You're right...", I said and suddenly he hugged me from behind.

"Giotto...what are you doing?"

"Hugging my wife is that wrong?"

"Not at all, anyway you've never told me where to go for our honeymoon"

"Didn't you have a premonition about that"

"Thanks to you begging Aeris to involve Sheila, my beloved ancestor temporarily sealed my precognition ability for a week. So Giotto, where are we going?"

"To Hawaii..."

"REALLY? I've been wanting to go there"

"But the reason why we're really going to Hawaii is because Grandpa and the Varia wanted to see you. They can't attend the wedding because of their missions and more security will be needed if they went back to Italy", Giotto said. "But I've been planning to bring you to Canada after Hawaii"

"Yehey...I can't wait. I miss Xanxus-nii and the others too..."

"And yet they've been calling you since we told them of our engagement, and may I remind you that they are calling us for one whole hour...every day"

"They really are so overprotective aren't they...Giotto what time will the reception end?"

"Ugh...in precisely an hour"

"We won't be doing anything important right?"

"Yup...I think so"

"Then why don't we go outside?"

And when we get outside we went to nearby lake and Giotto invited me to a boat ride.

I didn't know that we are already gone for an hour until both of us received a call from our frantic right hands.

"DECIMO/HIME WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Calm down G, Tsuna's with me"

"Don't worry Hayate, I'm with Giotto"

"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR BOTH OF YOU...WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO?" G said.

"Don't worry G-nii we will be going back now", I said and we both hurried back to the reception.

We then greeted our guests goodbye and got ready for our honeymoon.

"I'll miss you Hime-sama", Hayate said and began to cry. Lately she's been getting too emotional you know. And I think you know what I mean.

"Hayate, we're going to be gone for only 2 weeks", I said and comforted my Storm Protector.

Giotto on the other hand whispered something to G and it is something about bringing Hayate to have a check-up.

"Bye everyone see you in two weeks", I said and went towards G's direction and winked at him and whispered Congratulations.


	11. A Glimpse of the Future

**CHAPTER 11- The Glimpse of the Future**

Giotto's POV:

It's been a year since Tsuna and I's marriage and a lot of things are happening at the Vongola Mansion. Five months ago, Rhea gave birth to a healthy baby girl and they named it Laera Bovino. During the wedding, Hayate was already 1 month pregnant at that time and 4 months ago, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and they named it Gian Rosso. And the next big news, Arisa was found out to be pregnant 2 months ago. Our family is really fastly growing.

"Giotto, you okay?" I asked my husband who was at that time busy signing a mountain of paperworks.

"I'm fine Tsuna, anyways why don't you also rest for a while. You just finish your work and here you are helping me too"

"I'm fine Gio and besides you're tired yourself, you've been lacking sleep for one whole week"

"That's because there are a lot of things needed to be done"

"And those paperworks will not run away if you rest for a while", I said and started to drag my workaholic husband back to his room.

"Tsuna, let me go...I need to finish this. G would kill me..."

"I'll tell Hayate to talk to G"

"Tsuna...do you want my right hand man to die?"

"If that will make you rest then maybe I will"

"Fine...but wake me up after an hour"

"Two hours"

"Tsuna..."

"Take it or leave it...if you still insist on doing work I'll go back to Japan and come back afte..."

"Okay, okay, just stay here okay"

"Of course I will"

Giotto then immediately curled to his bed and I draped the sheets over him.

"Good night Tsuna"

"Good night too Gio, sweet dreams", I said and placed a spell over him to make him sleep for 2 hours.

When I went out of the room, I heard someone shout and I fell on top of me.

"That hurts", I heard a voice said, one belonging from a child on top of me. When I looked up, I saw a hooded child lying on top of me and seems like on the verge of crying.

"Are you okay?" I said and started to help the child which looks like a boy. "Alright, what's your name and how old are you?"

"Uuhh...I am known as Yuki and I am 5 years old", the boy said and cutely held 5 fingers to my face. Because of the cloak he is wearing I can't see his physical appearance but I can really say that the little boy is really so cute.

"Nice to meet you Yuki anyway how did you come here and where are your parents?"

"Huh?I really don't know...", then the boy began to start crying. "Mama, Papa where are you?"

And so...the boy is lost and his parents are nowhere to be found.

"What are the names of your parents?"

"Can't tell", the boy said and snuggled close to me and I can't help but ruffle his hair.

"We can't find your parents if you don't tell me their name Yuki", I said.

"But I trust Mama and Papa, I know they can find me", he said and I then heard a growl and I laughed.

"Sorry...I'm hungry", the boy said and I quickly carried him towards the direction of the kitchen. On our way the maids are asking questions about the identity of the boy and I shrugged them of. Yuki seems to be frightened and clinged to me harder.

"What do you want to eat Yuki?" I said and placed him on a high chair.

"Chocolate and Vanilla cake", he said.

"I like Vanilla too and my husband likes to eat Chocolate", I said and started to bake the cake he requested.

"Can I go to the comfort room?" Yuki said and before I can even tell him the directions he made his way straight to the comfort room. Funny...it seems like the boy knows the place...maybe he had been in the kitchen.

Thirty minutes passed and suddenly all the girls with the babies went inside the kitchen and found Yuki.

"Tsuna, who's the young boy? I can't see his features but I can tell he is really so cute", Elena said and started to pinch the boy's cheeks.

"You're really so adorable, anyway what's your name?"

"I'm Yuki and I'm 5. Nice to meet you", Yuki said and the girls all shouted.

"He is really so cute...Nee-chan where did you found him?" Laela said.

"Outside Giotto's room, he kind of fall onto me", I said and gave Yuki the finished cake.

"Itadakimasu", Yuki said and started to eat the cake.

"He knows how to speak Japanese? What a brilliant little boy", Viole said.

"That's because I want to be like Papa and Mama when I grow up", Yuki said between bites of cake.

"Really? What are your parent's name?" Arisa asked.

"I'm sorry...I can't say", Yuki said. "But Mama is so beautiful and Papa is so handsome. I can't ask for anyone else"

"How sweet, I would have wanted a nephew like you here in the Mansion", Rhea said.

"How long are you going to be staying in here Yuki?" Hayate said.

"Until my Mama and Papa will come here. I really don't know how to go back to our home", Yuki said.

"Really, then what about you spend time with us until your parents arrive?" Chrome said and the girl all nodded.

"If I won't be a bother", Yuki said.

"Of course you're not a bother, anyways my name is Tsunayuki but call me Tsuna" I said and extended my hand towards Yuki which he immediately accepted.

"Tsuna? Can I call you Mama instead?"

"WHAT?" the girls all said.

"What's the reason Yuki?" Arisa said.

"It's because she reminds me of Mama", Yuki said.

"I don't mind if you call me that", I said and Yuki happily hugged me. "Thank you...Mama"

"Yuki won't you take off your cloak?" Laela said. "It seems to be making you uncomfortable"

"Sorry...but I really can't take this off until Mama or Papa tell me to do so", Yuki said.

"Fine...but you have to play with us", Rhea said.

"Of course, Aunt Rhea", Yuki said. Wait a minute...I haven't introduced the others to him yet...how did he know?

"My Mom and Dad told me everything about the Protectors and Guardians that is why I know all of you already?" Yuki continued. Did he just read my mind?

"Alright, so let's go now", Laela said and we then made our way outside the gardens.

An hour and a half passed and finally it's time for dinner. We really had fun playing around the gardens that is why we all forgot about the time. We then hurriedly made our way towards the dining room with Yuki.

When inside, I then placed an extra high chair on the space beside me and Giotto.

"Uh...who's the young boy?" my husband asked and I placed Yuki on the chair.

"He's someone that got lost in the mansion so I decided to take care of him" I said and began to place some foods on Yuki's plate.

"Are you sure Tsuna?" G asked "He can be from a rival family"

"He's a kid G-nii and besides Yuki's harmless", I said and began to feed Yuki because he seems to be having a hard time eating.

"He's really a good kid if you know him G", Hayate said with Gian on her arms.

"Yeah, Aunt Hayate and Mama is right, I impose no danger", Yuki said and all the boys choked on the food.

"AUNT? MAMA?"

"Well, we found it practical to let Yuki call us with those names. He seems to miss his family", Arisa said.

"Then what about you call Giotto your Papa, Yuki?" Elena said.

"I don't know...if Mr. Giotto would allow me to", Yuki said and I nudged my husband who sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, you can call me that" Giotto said and continued to massage his forehead.

"Your Hyper Intuition acting up?" I asked and Giotto gave me a nod.

"It's telling me something important but I don't have a single clue about it", Giotto said.

"Maybe Papa should rest for a while, my Mama would always tell my Papa that thing", Yuki said.

"Really? What does Yuki's parents look like?" Takeshi asked.

"Mama is the best Mama I'd ever want and Papa is the best Papa I'd ever want. They both love me so much and protects me everytime. That is why I want to become stronger someday so I can be like Papa and Mama", Yuki said.

"That's so sweet of you, I know your parents are so proud of you", Giotto said.

"Anyways, it is getting late why don't we continue talking to Yuki tomorrow? I'm sure he is also tired", I said and at the same time, Yuki's eyes started to close. "Bedtime for you Yuki"

Before I can get Yuki, Giotto already carried him.

"I'll bring him...why don't we place him in our room? There's a little bed there that I'm sure will be just comfortable to him", Giotto said and together we left the room. You know with this set up, we really look like a family...

When we arrived at our bedroom, we immediately placed Yuki on the small bed next to ours.

"Goodnight Yuki...Sweet dreams", Giotto and I said and kissed Yuki on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mama, Papa", he said and finally slept.

The next day, we all took a day off and spent the time lazing in the gardens with everyone bringing their babies.

"What color do you like Yuki?" Arisa said.

"Orange!", Yuki happily said and continued to play tag with the men.

"Oh oh, what about your favorite food?"

"Sweets and chocolate"

"You know this child is like a mixture of Giotto and Tsuna...he likes the same things as the two of them", Elena said.

"It's just a coincidence guys, children like those stuff", I said and walked towards Yuki who was still wearing the cloak. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew into our direction and for a few seconds the hood of the cloak fell back and I saw the physical features of the young boy.

"Don't tell me you are..."

"Yuki you really shouldn't go out without telling us, we were all so worried", a 7 year old little boy with silver hair and magenta eyes said.

"It's not his fault, besides some bad guys are after him", a 6 year old little girl with long black hair and brown eyes said.

"Good thing Aunt...I mean your Mother knew where you went", a 7 year old girl with shoulder length pale yellow hair and blue eyes said.

"Ah...who are you?" Laela said and all the kids tensed up.

"Yuki...don't tell me we are in the..." another boy, I think the oldest among the group with Violet hair and blue eyes said.

"Don't you ever finish that sentence", another boy with black hair and purple eyes said. From the looks of it, he is the second oldest of the group.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, actually we are Yuki's friends and we came here to get him", a 6 year old girl with white hair and green eyes said.

"Oh, I see where are his parents?" Takeshi asked and I tensed up. Actually I already knew the parents of the boy when I saw his features; I also got a sudden premonition after seeing his face.

"Well you see, the Quee...I mean Yuki's parents are busy so they gave us the task to fetch him", a 5 year old girl with black curly hair and black eyes said.

"I see, so I think this is goodbye, we really had a lot of fun with you Yuki" Rhea said and hugged Yuki and everyone then followed.

Before I can even hug him, an explosion happened in the gardens, and when the smoke cleared up, we all saw a battalion moving its way towards our direction.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but do we know that family?" Lampo said and everyone shrugged.

"Strange I can't even saw them in the records", Viole said.

"Who are they?" Laela said.

"Greetings Vongola, we came here to get the little Prince", the person which seems to be the boss said.

"As if we'd give him to you", the silver haired guy said and like they are accustomed to it, they shielded the young boy. Of course they would, and looking at the children I can already know who they are.

"Nice try, but you're just a little worm...now that your parents are not here, our plan will be really set"

"What do you mean 'we are not here'?" a woman with an orange cloak said and appeared before us. Don't tell me she is...

"NO WAY...HOW?" the boss said and the cloaked woman looked at the kids direction.

"Thank you for protecting Yuki everyone, I'll take care of them", the woman said and in a second dashed towards the enemy and in a few minutes they are totally defeated. Judging by the woman's power, I really am already sure who she is.

"That flame, those are Sky Flames. Are you a Sky Flame user?" Hayate asked and the woman just laughed and I smiled.

"You never changed Hayate, right Tsuna?" the woman said and looked at me and I gave her a smile.

"Those were very pure flames, I only know two people who have those flames", Takeshi said.

"And your guess is right", the woman said and slowly unveiled her hood, and everyone gasped.

"Nice to meet you everyone, I am Tsunayuki Sheila di Vongola, known as the Sky Queen of the Vongola"

"WHAT? But how..uh" everyone said.

"Time travel..." I said. "The Cielo family has the power to control time. So I guess that is how you came here"

"As expected of my younger self. Yes, I used time travelling and I came from 6 years in the future"

"WHAT?" everyone once again said and both I and my older self laughed.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble we caused", the future me said.

"We? Don't tell us..."

"Aunt Tsuna, we are so glad you came here", the other children said.

"Thank you for protecting Yuki everyone", my future self said and ruffled the children's hair. "Yuki..."

With that Yuki came running into my future self's arms and started to cry.

"Hush now...I'm here already. You really made us so worried, especially your father and I"

"I'm so sorry...Mama", Yuki said and everyone gasped once again.

"MAMA?"

"Ah right, it won't affect too much of the time so I think introducing them is okay. Yuki why don't you introduce yourself?", my future self said and brought Yuki to the front so that everyone can see him.

"Uh..okay Mama. Nice to meet you everyone, I am Yukito Shris di Vongola, son of the Sky King and Queen of the Vongola, Giotto Aeris di Vongola and Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo. I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth", Yuki said and let his hood down.

Now, why do you thing I knew that Yuki is my future son? It is because he is the exact replica of Giotto, the same blonde hair, the same stance, and the same personality. In the other hand his eyes are the same as mine, and he laughs the same way as me. He even likes the things Giotto and I also likes.

"You are so...CUTE", everyone said and hugged Yuki.

"Everyone should also introduce themselves Mama", Yuki said and my future self nodded.

"Alright, so everyone, introduce yourselves. I'm sure you are all happy to see them..."

"Okay...I'll go first. I am Gian Rosso. Seven years old", the silver haired boy with magenta eyes said. "I'm also Yuki's future right hand man"

"So...you are G and Hayate's kid...you really look like a replica of G but your hair is the same as Hayate's", Elena said.

"I'm next, I'm Rishi Kouyuu. Six years old", the girl with long black hair and brown eyes said.

"You're Arisa and Takeshi's future child then? You are so beautiful..and to think you are still in your Mother's womb right now", Rhea said.

"I'm Laera Bovino. Six years old", the girl with white hair and green eyes said. "I am the daughter of Lampo and Rhea"

"I'm Knelia Sasagawa. Five years old, daughter of Knuckles and Laela" the girl with black curly hair and black eyes said.

"My name is Kou Agueeris. Eight years old. Son of Kyoya and Chome"

"I'm Mio Rokudo. Seven years old", the girl with long pale yellow hair and blue eyes said"

"Our dear Mio is so beautiful", Mukuro said and was smacked by Viole.

"I'm Daelan Rokudo, eight years old", the boy with purple hair and blue eyes said.

"My son is so mature now", Elena said . "And to think I am still holding you as a little baby now"

Suddenly, my future self's phone rang and she answered it.

"Oh...hello Gio, yeah I'm already with them...yup I will...love you too"

"So I guess you need to go home now", I said.

"We will make drastic changes in time if we stay longer", my future self said.

"I see...", I said and started to tear up. I was really happy seeing our future kids that I can't help but cry.

"Mama, don't cry", Yuki said and wiped my tears. "You always tell me you know that if you send someone goodbye you must smile at him/her"

"Then, I think this is goodbye Yuki, take care and protect everyone okay?" I said and gave my future son a tearful smile.

"Don't worry, you'll have him soon", my future self said. "Protect the present, and I'll protect your awaited future"

The others also said their goodbyes to their future children and Giotto hugged Yuuki.

"You know, seeing you now, you really make me and your mother proud...son", Giotto said and Yuki smiled.

"Bye Mama, bye Papa"

With that in a burst of light, they all disappeared back to their time and my husband hugged me.

"Don't worry we'll them soon"

And yup that really happened, seven months later, Arisa gave birth to a baby girl and of course they named it Rishi Kouyuu. Two months later, Laela found out that she is pregnant and we are already eager to see the new addition to our family. Finally, when Laela was four months pregnant, I found out that my pregnancy test was positive...and when I told my dear husband Giotto about this, he really shouted so loud and twirled me around. He is really so excited to meet our son.

And so, five months later, Laela gave birth to a baby girl and they named it Knelia Sasagawa. Only one more is needed to complete our family, and eight months later, I gave birth to a very healty baby boy and of course we named him Yukito Shris di Vongola. Why? Yuki is from my name and 'to' is from Giotto. The 'Sh' comes from Sheila and the 'ris' from Aeris.

"Welcome to the Vongola Family Yuki", Giotto and I said and finally our family is complete.

I never knew that it would start out from earning Giotto's love once again and end getting the fairytale and happy ending that I had wanted for so long.

Finally...everything has ended...another chapter will once again open, but that will remain a mystery for our whole family. Even though whatever comes our way, we will fight it with all our might, because that is what the Vongola is all about and that is what dying will flames are made for- to protect others. I know that this is not the end; it is still the beginning, the beginning of a new journey.

And so never give up, your first and true love might have ended but if you really want to have it back it will come back to you but you must do everything to make it come true. Life is short so make the best out from it. To love is to be hurt and to be hurt is to love. That's how the cycle is but it is up to you to make that hurt turn into happiness.

Arrivederci...

Signed,

Tsunayuki Sheila di Vongola.

-THE END-

* * *

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THE WHOLE SERIES OF OPERATION:LOVE...I CAN'T MENTION ALL OF YOU BUT I THINK YOU KNOW WHO YOU ALL ARE...THANK YOU FOR THE INSPIRING REVIEWS...ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU TO ALL WHO SUPPORTED THIS FANFICTION AND PLEASE LOOK UP TO MY FUTURE WORKS...**

**MOONSTARSKY**


End file.
